Now You See Me
by ArtisticLullaby
Summary: Savannah was the youngest of her family, and good at what she did. She had an amazing connection with her fans and an amazing career going for her until she won the Divas Championship and left for the corporate world to run the shows from home. Now that she's been asked to return, what awaits her backstage and can she handle it? Or will she disappear from the screens once again?
1. Chapter 1

"_Go back, Sav."_ Her older brother requested, bringing a sigh out of the brunette from where she laid on her couch in her penthouse apartment overlooking San Francisco. "They need you and you know that you can't keep running the shows from home."

"Shane, I walked out for a reason." She stated, sitting up and looking over at her cat, a Siberian whom she had named Sherri Martel after her childhood hero, as she laid on her cat tree. "I can't handle the constant ups, downs, and turnarounds that come with being a McMahon in the business. Nor do I want to work so closely with Stephanie and Paul. It'll be a war before the first show even starts."

_"I know that you and Paul butt heads on the creative field and Stephanie tends to overlook how he mistreats you, but you've got to admit that the show has been suffering."_

"That is because that bonehead refuses to push Ziggler. It's not my-"

_"Savannah Victoria."_ Shane spoke firmly, forcing his sister to sigh in defeat. "_I don't like getting involved but, damnit, dad asked me to."_

"Even better." She chuckled bitterly, kicking at the floor before standing and going to stand before one of the large windows that made up the west wall of her penthouse. "Well when one of them comes and asks me to my face to make a return, then I will return."

_"Youre going to make them put their pride in their pocket?"_

"Of course." She spoke with a smirk, looking to Sherri as the cat hopped down from her tree and wandered towards the kitchen. "I'm a McMahon."

* * *

><p>"No way." Paul "Triple H" Levesque stated firmly, looking his wife and father and law in the eye. It didn't matter to him why they wanted her back, because he wasn't going to travel all the way to San Francisco just to request that the youngest McMahon child make a return. He didn't even like her that much, he just tolerated her just like she tolerated him and for the same reason- to make the family look strong and united.<p>

"We need her here, Paul. Not via web cam."

"We don't need her at all, Steph."

"She's the VP of the company. I'm pretty sure that we need her." Vince cut in, grabbing the attention of everybody in the room since it was the first time that he had spoken on the issue.

"Going all the way to the bay area on a possibility isn't exactly on my agenda." Paul argued, bringing a sigh out of his wife. "She made this demand just to get her kicks. She wants us to crawl to her and I'm not going to stand for it."

"We 'crawled' to her when we asked Shane to talk to her!" Stephanie shouted, seconds away from tearing at her hair in frustration. "You don't wanna go? Fine, I'll go, because unlike you, I want this storyline to last and it won't without her."

The one man in the room who wasn't a McMahon tilted his head in slight confusion, but didn't dare to speak up. The two who signed his paychecks weren't on his list of people to offend by putting his nose where it didn't belong, despite being unsure as to whom the power family was discussing. It obviously wasn't Shane but possibly Savannah, the McMahon who walked away from the ring the night she won the Divas Championship. He didn't understand why she left, since she was a five-time women's champion before the belt was retired and had amazing feuds with Trish Stratus, Lita, and Beth Phoenix over the belt and the crowds loved it- they loved _her_. He knew it had a bit to do with the fact that she wasn't well known as a McMahon back then. She was just Savannah from Connecticut.

"You look confused, Colby." Stephanie commented, bringing the young man out of his thoughts on the youngest McMahon's career and placing his attention on the power family.

"You guys seemed to be having a private and important conversation so I just zoned out."

"And we appreciate the respect. But I've got a question for you." Stephanie stated, waiting until Colby nodded slowly to continue. "How do you feel about a bit of a romantic storyline being thrown into all this Authority stuff?"

"Savannah would never go for this, Steph." Paul cut in before Colby even had a chance to give any sort of an answer. "She's gonna-"

"I don't want it to overpower anything, and it definitely wouldn't overshadow the bigger picture, but hear me out. They'd look good together, would they not?"

"They would, but-"

"And if we put Sav back in the ring, they'd-"

"Savannah isn't going to want to be back on the ring. She walked out."

"She walked out on you. Not me." Stephanie shot at Paul before turning back to Colby. "You don't have to, and I don't want you to feel as though you do, but if she came back to television and was okay with this, would you want a storyline with Savannah?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You got offered a storyline with Savannah McMahon if she were to return?"<em> Colby's fiance, Leighla, asked that night as they talked on the phone. He told her everything and, despite not really feeling the love like he used to, he wanted to make sure that she was happy. That, and he'd been with her for so long that he didn't really know how to be single and it kinda scared him. "That sounds like a big opportunity, Colby."

"If she even chooses to come back. It's not a secret that she hates being on the road."

_"Why are you asking me, though? It's your career so it's your choice."_

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, running a hand through his two toned hair that was still wet from his shower. "But I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with the idea before I gave my answer."

_"If I said no, would you have gone through with it?"_ She asked, and he detected an edge to her tone. If he had to be honest, he'd have gone through with it and just lied about not getting any leeway because him being in a relationship with Savannah McMahon was what was "best for business".

"I would've tried my absolute hardest to take the romance out of it before I shut it down if the romantic aspect made you uncomfortable." He gave his best attempt at sounding genuine, because he may have plans to go into an almost loveless marriage- but that didn't mean that Savannah McMahon wasn't the most attractive woman in the history of sports entertainment and he'd love to kiss her for any reason.

_"That's sweet, but I really don't mind it. The fact that you asked tells me that you're loyal to me."_

"Alright, cool. I have an early start in the morning so I should get to bed." He lied in an effort to get off the phone, eager to text Stephanie and inform her that he would love to be in a storyline with her little sister. "I'll be home soon."

_"Can't wait. Love you." _

"Love you, too." He rushed out before hanging up and quickly going to his messages. A short text stating that he'd love to work with Savannah if she were to come back was sent to Stephanie and he was surprised when she replied quickly with a thank you. But he was more than just okay with the quick reply, getting a feeling that Stephanie was waiting for him to get give an answer so she had something to tempt Savannah.

But he was hoping that she said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

The large white building loomed over Paul's head and he grimaced as he walked towards the front door. The cool air conditioning and friendly doorman drove him nuts, because it was just softening up the big blow to his pride.

"Savannah is on the fortieth floor?" Paul asked, looking to the doorman whose name escaped him at that moment.

"Yes, sir." The doorman responded with a smile, nodding when Paul nodded his thanks before stepping into the elevator. Paul hated this place. It was too nice, too friendly, and the fortieth floor had the dumbest layout. There was a hall from the elevator to the front door for visitors, which basically cut through the penthouse since her home was the entire fortieth floor. He would never understand why Savannah liked it like that, but she had always been weird.

Two knocks on the door had him waiting patiently for her to answer, but was pleasantly surprised when a very familiar man opened the door wearing only a low hanging pair of jeans.

"Ambrose?"

"Sav! Trips is here!" Jon Good, better known to the world as Dean Ambrose, called into the penthouse before opening the door wider and picking up the cat on his way towards the kitchen, seemingly unfazed by his boss' presence. Savannah was quick to intercept Paul, smirk on her face as she took in his obviously uncomfortable form.

"You actually came. I've got to say that I didn't think you had it in you."

"You're fucking Ambrose?" Was all Paul managed to get out, eliciting a chuckle from the brunette who looked so much like her sister that it wasn't even funny to him.

"Since before he was in developmental. But that isn't important right now because it isn't helping his career like fucking Steph helped yours." She quipped, turning her back on her brother in law and heading to the bar so she could get her bottle of water. "I believe you're supposed to be asking me a question."

"Seriously?"

"This is a limited time window, Paul."

"Come back to television." He stated, making Savannah raise an eyebrow as she looked to Jon briefly.

"That didn't sound like a question, nor did it sound sincere."

"I'm not doing this with you, Savannah."

"You need me on television, not the other way around." She stated before taking a sip of her water. "I can write you off of television and have it approved by my father in the next four hours. So I'd watch myself."

It was quiet in the apartment for the next couple minutes. Jon was uncertain of what to do or say, since this wasn't his place to insert himself more than he already had been, and he couldn't get to the couch from the kitchen due to where the others were standing. He'd have to walk between the to get there and his only other option was the bedroom, somewhere he and Savannah had just left, and he didn't want to go there right now. Not in front of Paul. So he stood there, just watching, until the older man broke down and have Savannah what she wanted.

"Will you please return to television?"

"Was that so hard?" She teased, smirk never fading even as he glared down at her. "Is there a storyline in mind or are we just-"

"Steph wants you in with The Authority, mainly with Lopez."

"Romantic?"

"Very."

"I can do that. He's an attractive guy." She assured, glancing over to the obviously uncomfortable Jon before deciding that she was done with Paul. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah. Bye." Paul muttered, wasting no time in showing himself out of the penthouse. It was then that Jon relaxed and left the kitchen, setting Sherri down before taking Savannah into his arms and kissing her neck.

"Awkward." The blonde sang into her skin, bringing a giggle out of the McMahon as she leaned into him. "What are you going to say when they ask about us?"

"Tell them the truth. It's just no strings sex with my best friend in the company. It's not getting you anywhere so why should it matter?"

"It shouldn't. But your sister loves to make mountains out of molehills so I tend to worry."

"I'll handle them. You handle yourself and keeping your fine ass in one piece in that ring." She whispered, turning in his arms and smiling when her nose brushed his. "You can handle me, too, Mr. Good."

"Don't mind if I do." He mumbled with a smirk, kissing her lips and slipping his hand down her yoga pants.

"Let's save the formalities and just fuck on the couch, yeah?" Savannah asked breathlessly, getting her answer when he lifted her effortlessly and carried her to the back of the black leather sectional. His intent wasn't for her to fall over onto to the couch, but she did and it was comical for the both of them. Her giggles and his laughter filled the large space until he, too, rolled over the back and onto her. Their lips then mashed together in a hot kiss, hands searching wildly for whatever clothes were obstructing them from their shared goal.

"Fucking hate these pants." Jon grumbled, bringing a smirk onto Savannah's face as she lifted her hips for him.

"You were singing a different tune when I put them on this morning."

"And you're going to put these back on later, too, so that I can complain when I want you naked tonight before we have to leave. That ass is too good to be in anything else."

"Stop buttering me up and fuck me. Or can you not get it up?"

"I'm going to fuck you real good, Sav. Just you wait."

"I feel like you make me wait a lot." She teased, fingers expertly undoing the button of his jeans and waiting for him to push them off.

"Don't act like it's not worth it, princess."

* * *

><p>It had been three years since Savannah had been backstage at a WWE live event. Yet here she was, backstage talking to Doctor Sampson about her problem shoulder. It hadn't been bothering her, but she wanted to make sure that she'd be able to get in the ring should Stephanie want to go that route. If Paul asked she would say no, but Savannah couldn't deny her older sister. Stephanie was never anything but sweet to her unless they were in a heated argument and Savannah honestly looked up to her sister more than anybody else. She just hated her taste in men.<p>

"Just watch out for it. You should be fine, though." Sampson assured, patting her side before shooing her out of the room so he could be ready should anybody need him.

"Look who's back." The all-too familiar voice of WWE's "Apex Predator", Randy Orton, called with a small smile. Savannah instantly smiled at the older man as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as he possibly could as they continued to walk around the arena. "Are you staying?"

"Until Paul pisses me off passed the point of no return." She spoke softly, her smile never fading. She loved Randy since he was like a brother to her. Whenever she didn't want to travel with family back when she was wrestling, she went with Randy. "I thought you were off of house shows to spend more time with Alanna?"

"When you tweeted about the show tonight, I figured that I should be here for emotional support." He explained as they passed by a couple NXT guys that were there to perform. "But I heard that you came in with a guy so I'm not sure that I'm needed."

"Jon is just a friend that I fuck on an almost regular basis. Nothing more."

"And you both are on the same page there?"

"Yes, mom, we are." She stated, bringing a chuckle out of Randy. "The sex is great, by the way."

"I really didn't want to know. But I did want to talk to you about Hell in a Cell."

"As much as I would love to change it, I can't. I wanted to have you take your rematch against Lesnar in the cell but he can't for some reason and it's frustrating the hell out of me."

"When is he coming back to do his damn job?"

"Talk to the bonehead about that. Putting the title on Lesnar was his idea." Savannah explained with a sigh, smiling at Windham and Taylor Rotunda as they passed. "But him being out is putting more light on the other titles, which is something I'm okay with right now."

"Push Ziggler?"

"That's the motto right now." She mumbled, smiling up at Randy when he shook his head. "The motto was 'push Orton about eight years ago so shut the fuck up."

"I'm not even commenting. He's over, so why would there be any real issues?"

"I don't know, Randy. I feel like I shouldn't even be here."

"You shouldn't." The Viper spoke simply, looking down at her when she stopped walking beside him. He turned to face her, gently taking her upper arms in his hands to hold her in place so she could see the sincerity in his blue eyes. "This isn't your world anymore and you don't want it to be. But you're taking one for the team and I certainly appreciate you for it."

"Thanks, Rand. I really need to find Lopez and properly introduce myself and go over things for Monday."

"We'll find him together. You're not fit to be alone, especially when half the people here don't know you're the one who calls most of the shots."

"I was forgotten in three years?" She asked quietly, in disbelief that such a thing was even possible. How do you forget a McMahon? Especially when you work for the WWE? It just didn't make sense.

"Things are different backstage. Veterans stick together for the most part and so do the newbiesand the newbies are starting to outnumber the vets." He explained quietly, looking around as he did so. "There's no real mingling between the two unless it's for a storyline or to talk over a match. You've got friends here, Sav. Don't worry."

"I can't hide behind you and Jon, Rand. You know that."

"You won't have to. Let's go find Lopez and make you a friend."

Savannah could only nod, trying her best to figure out how to manage the gap between the veterans and newer wrestlers on the roster. Some, like Jon and the Rotunda siblings, she had spoken with and helped with characters and scripts(Jon actually called her four times a week when he was stuck in limbo while not on television for the new NXT or the main roster), but there were others that she'd never even met in person before and that terrified her once it really set in. How could she have been helping to write the show and NXT call-ups when she didn't even know who she was really calling up and writing for? That certainly wasn't fair to the newer talent.

"Tor, eyes up."

"Stop calling me that." She grumbled to Randy, but complied and looked up to see that Colby Lopez was watching her. "That's him. But he's talking to someone."

"That's Reigns. Looks different from the back, huh?"

"Mhm. I think I can manage from here, Rand. Thank you."

"Call if you need anything and let me know if somebody tries to start some shit with you." Randy spoke firmly, making sure that Savannah made eye contact while he spoke to her. She nodded slowly, knowing that he'd gladly take whatever punishment that was dished out to him for putting somebody in their place for not treating her properly.

After a short farewell and assurances to hang out in the near future, Savannah left Randy and utilized her rehearsed "McMahon Power Strut" on her short walk to where Colby chatted with the man she knew to be Roman Reigns. His real name escaped her, which really bugged her since she wrote most of The Shield's stuff once it was thrown to her after their debut at the 2012 Survivor Series. She had his attention, and she could've sworn that he was checking her out because that was how Jon always looked at her. She had Roman's attention as well, probably since he heard her walk up to them but it wasn't a big deal to her when she was in McMahon Mode.

"Colby Lopez?" She asked, more for the sake of being formal than anything else. She was already interrupting a conversation, why make a worse first impression.

"That's me." He responded, almost in awe that Savannah McMahon was actually standing right in front of him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Colby stammered, unable to stop his eyes from drifting downward from the blue-grey eyes to her house that had a couple buttons undone. Woth his slight height advantage, he got an excellent view of her cleavage and was almost mesmerized by what he felt was perfection to the point where he had to be nudged gently towards her to snap out of it. "Sorry."

"Its alright. Come with me." She requested before promptly turning on her heel and showing Colby that she didn't miss out on her gym days. He'd never seen leggings look so complementary on a body. But he knew that Leighla would kill him if she found out that he found himself not only checking out another woman, but also trying to picture the Vice President of WWE naked. That wasn't what engaged men did.

Savannah ended up leading him outside, but he didn't mind. She really didn't either, the blazer she had on providing enough insulation form the cold to hold her over for a while.

"I wanted to properly introduce myself since we'll be working together." She started, smiling up at the beautiful man stamding before her.

"It's an honor to be meeting you, Miss McMahon. Especially since I never thought I'd actually see you in person."

"Yeah, well, here I am. And you can drop that 'Miss McMahon' shit. I like the respect but I could do without it seeing as we're about the same age."

"Sorry, Savannah? Is that okay?"

"That's fine, Colby." She spoke with a small smile, secretly enjoying how nervous he was. He had unintentionally stroked her ego, which had been previously wounded by Randy suggesting that the younger talent may not even know who she was. "So, storyline. With this one going on we'll have to share rooms and travel together for the most part."

"I'm fine with that."

"Kissing?"

"We should probably practice before Monday so that way we're comfortable with it and each other." Colby suggested, purely out of a need to taste whatever gloss was making her lips shine so deliciously.

"You have a point. I don't typically lead in intimate contact so..."

"I've got you covered. No worries." Colby assured with a smile, fully aware that he was laying the charm on pretty thick.

Even from the small briefing she got from Jon on his close friend, Savannah had no idea just how charming he actually was. That sexy chuckle she always heard on TV drove her nuts alone, but having to kiss that man with the charming smile and great face was going to have her in a puddle by the end of the show and she knew it.

But, strangely, she didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon woke up early to slip in some gym time before he had to go promote Monday Night RAW on some radio show. Savannah was still sleeping peacefully beside him, thoroughly worn out from the events of the previous night. She spent about two hours with Colby, the two were getting themselves comfortable with each other's characters and all of the kissing and touching that would come with their upcoming storyline. Then she hit the bar with him and then their hotel room for a long night of some much needed sex.

Thanks to him sitting up, the blanket had moved so that her upper back was exposed and he could see the small scar on her left shoulder that came from her hardcore match with Crash Holly for the Hardcore Championship. She always went balls to the walls for any event, title match our not, because that's how much she loved performing for the crowds. The scar on her hip was from kendo sticks that Trish Stratus had been using a bit roughly, but Savannah didn't care because it was a great match.

He unintentionally found himself much more interested in watching her and the steady rise and fall of her body as she breathed. She was just so pretty, he couldn't resist. He knew it was kinda creepy and would probably make him more attached to her, but he just couldn't help himself. He was the only man she was currently sleeping with and he felt honored.

She was gorgeous, honestly, and he'd be lying if he said that she wasn't. He'd love for her to be exclusively his, but that wasn't how life was working right now. She didn't want to be emotionally involved with anybody, but then again neither did he. He always managed to hurt whoever he was with and she didn't deserve that. Savannah McMahon was a woman who was always overshadowed by her family. She deserved a man who would always put her first and right now, it was his career over everything else. That was why he asked her to hand over his storylines to creative because he didn't want word of their relationship going out to the company and having doubters say that he only got the push because he was fucking Savannah.

"You're thinking hard about something, Jon." She murmured, and he watch as she turned over to face him.

"Are you joining me in the gym, Sav?"

"I think last night's workout was good enough to last me a few days as long as I count calories." She joked, moving to rest her head on his thigh while keeping her chest covered by the blanket. "Of course, we could get in a workout right now and I'll be set for the week."

"Sav, what are we doing?" He asked quietly, running his fingers through her hair while he looked down at her. She blinked up at him, confused, until a smooth smirk crept up onto her face. It was then that he was sure that she wasn't upset by his question, but he knew that he had caught her slightly off guard.

"Two close friends having sex on a regular basis because relationships are stupid." She spoke simply, bringing a smile onto his face as he continued to pet her head. "We agreed on that."

"I was just making sure that you didn't fall in love with me and my dick." He joked, bringing a giggle out of her.

"I swear to god, sometimes I want to hit you."

"I'm just glad that I'm pretty covered in the ring with all the abuse I took last night." He teased as she sat up, forcing him to turn so she could look at his back. "You might as well drop the blanket, I fucked those tits last night so I've seen it all before."

"Yeah, well it's cold in here so I'd rather not right now." She murmured, gently touching the red marks left behind on the nape of his neck by her nails. "So fucking sexy."

"You like seeing your marks on me?"

"It strokes my already over-inflated ego." She whispered before dragging her tongue along his neck. Jon loved licking, she knew that, and she wanted to get him turned on so he would fuck her before she had to leave and have breakfast with Colby.

"Just like seeing those bruises on your hips inflates mine." He retorted, pulling her to sit on his lap so she could feel his semi-erect length.

"I've never been fucked as good as you fuck me, Jon."

"I know kitten." He murmured, pecking her lips before she slid out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To shower. I know you wanted to go to the gym, but how 'bout some empty stomach cardio?" She offered, pushing her hair back and giving Jon a perfect view of the small birds that were tattooed on her left forearm. He generally wasn't into tattoos, but there was something about hers that he found so appealing.

"Start the water and I'll join you in a minute."

"If you don't hurry, I'll start without you."

"If you start without me, I'll spank that ass 'til it's bright red." He warned, and Savannah couldn't help but moan lightly at just how sexy those words sounded coming from him. Jon was so hot, and it wasn't just a sex thing. He was always hot and passed the point of words being able to describe what he did to her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." She greeted the table of Colby, Stephanie, and Paul, trying to to act like she just had mind blowing sex. This whole breakfast thing was purely for kayfabe reasons, just wanting to get some pictures circulating of her and Colby before the show tonight. Colby stood to hug her, trying not to gush when she kissed his cheek before turning to greet Stephanie. He could see the love that the two sisters had for one another and it made him smile.<p>

"Its so good to see you again, Sav." The Chief Brand officer spoke, looking to her husband. "Isn't it good to see her again?"

"So good, Stephanie." The Chief Operating Officer mumbled, clearly uninterested in the youngest McMahon. It confused Colby, but he just assumed that the two always butt heads so he just tried his best to act unaffected. The last thing he needed was to have the McMahon family feuding around him.

"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic." Savannah teased, sitting in the chair that Colby had pulled out for her. "Thank you."

"Oh gee, Savannah. You look so good, but you'd look better if you went blonde."

"Paul!" Stephanie hissed, swatting her husband's arm. But Savannah didn't miss a beat, leaning back in her seat and slipping her hand into Colby's.

"You can go fuck yourself, Levesque." The younger woman stated, pulling her phone out of her purse to check for texts and send a text to Shane.

'_I love you to death but I'm going to kill Paul and then you for guilting me into this bullshit.'_

"Let's just order breakfast, alright?" Stephanie suggested making Savannah laugh quietly.

"I just came down to make an appearance and possibly talk about the show, I'm not hungry."

"Savannah, I think you need to sit and eat." Stephanie spoke softly, taking her sister's hand on the tabletop. "Paul didn't mean it, you know that."

"Stephanie, stop making excuses for him. He's a disrespectful asshole, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore."

"Sav-"

"Last I checked, Steph, I'm his boss. Therefore he has absolutely no right to disrespect me and I would appreciate it if my side was taken for once." Savannah spoke firmly, standing from her seat before looking to Colby. "I will talk to you later Colby, or you can come with me?"

"Are you going to the show or are you flaking out on me again?" Paul asked, making Savannah roll her eyes.

"I will be there." She stated simply, nodding curtly to her sister as Colby stood from his seat. He took her hand as they walked out, bringing a small smile to her face. She wasn't sure why, but she liked holding his hand. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Dont worry about it." He quickly assured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I didn't know he could be so-"

"Yeah. We don't get along. Like, at all." She mumbled, embarrassed by her lack of professionalism earlier. "Did you want to go get breakfast?"

"That'd be nice? Did you want to drive, or-?"

"I don't have my own rental." She quickly shut down the idea, not necessarily wanting Colby to know that she was sleeping with Jon but not knowing how to keep it from him when they started rooming together.

"Company cars?"

"I came in with a friend." She spoke vaguely, smiling when he pulled his keys from his pocket and gently pulled her along to his rental. He helped her into the car, unable to stop the grin when she kissed him for the fans outside that were taking pictures.

"You're wonderful, y'know that?"

"Just good at playing to the crowds." She dismissed his compliment before letting him shut the door. She smiled as she watched him jog around to the driver's seat, letting him take her hand once again. The drive was kind of quiet, the radio loud enough to be heard but the lyrics barely distinguishable due to how quiet it was. But she was comfortable, and that was what mattered. It wasn't awkward, which was something Colby feared would happen.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Somewhere inexpensive, if that's alright."

"Wherever you want is fine with me, babe."


	4. Chapter 4

_"...and brotherhood has its perks. You see, I know things about Seth Rollins that not many people know." Dean Ambrose stated, looking around at the WWE Universe as he walked around the ring. "I know why he betrayed me, and it took a while to figure it out because at first it wasn't really an option. She's so sweet, there's no way that she could be the reason." _

He was on a roll, and Savannah loved it. Sure, he just went off script but he was still on topic so she wasn't pulling at her hair just yet from where she was watching by gorilla. She loved when Jon was on the mic because his voice was so sexy and she could listen to him for hours and had on occasion.

_"Seth Rollins is a puppet of love. Wrapped around sweet little Savannah McMahon's little finger that's worth millions. He stabbed me in the back for her, to be in her family's good graces, and it paid off."_

"He's magic in there, isn't he?" Colby asked, successfully startling Savannah since she hadn't heard him sneak up on her. "Easy, sweetheart, just relax. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. But yeah, he's great." She spoke softly, leaning into Colby when he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't mind that the jacket she was wearing, which was actually Jon's that found its way into her closet after he had shrunk it in her washing machine, got slightly wet because of the water on his shirt. "Ready to go out there?"

"Yeah. I don't think you'd look good as a blonde, being perfectly honest." He whispered into her ear, bringing a smile out of the McMahon as she was signaled for her cue to leave Colby's side and go do what she felt that she did best. Her first time stepping into the stage for television in three years and she was certainly feeling the nerves. But this was child's play compared to actually being in the ring and that fact comforted her as she walked out without her theme music so it would be more of a surprise.

The look on Jon's face was priceless once he saw her on the stage, and the crowd erupted into cheers for the McMahon who had vanished from the screens the years ago.

_"Seth was right about you, Dean." She started, making her way down the ramp slowly as she continued to speak. "You're always looking to blame somebody else for your inadequacies."_

_"My inadequacies?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her once she reached the steel steps. "Honey, there isn't a damn thing inadequate about me."_

_Savannah only smirked as she made her way up the steps, allowing the female fans to chime in their two cents on his statement. In her head she was agreeing completely, but she had to stay in character and that was proving to be difficult with such a sexy man standing in front of her. _

_"When you lost the US title, you blamed The Authority when you were the one to come up short." She started as she entered the ring through the middle and bottom ropes. All Jon could focus on as she did so was her ass in those jeans and how she looked in that jacket. He couldn't wait until the segment ended for him to get her alone and let her know just how much that aroused him. "And you're blaming me for Seth turning on you, when you and Roman were holding him back and you know it." _

_"And who helped him realize that?"_

_"I just have him a nudge in the right direction." Savannah spoke innocently, waking until she was toe-to-toe with Dean and looking up into his eyes. She knew what was coming next and knew that she would never be ready to do this in front of millions. _

_"A nudge, huh? Well let me give you a nudge of my own..." He trailed off, his free hand cupping the back of her neck and guiding her into a kiss. She pretended to fight it, pushing against his chest and squirming her body in half-hearted attempts to escape his grasp, she was seconds away from melting and going to unfasten his belt. She felt an arm around her waist, pulling her back from Dean and into the arms of Seth. Standing between her and her lunatic fringe were J and J Security, and she leaned into Seth as he started talking. _

_"You don't get to do that." His tone was dangerous, really selling that he was pissed off at his former comrade. Her mic was pushed back into her hand as Jamie and Joey lunged forward in their attack on Dean. Seth guided her to a corner, intentionally trying to make her seem fragile, before he joined the fray and managed to curb stomp Ambrose. "You don't get to touch her, Ambrose. Because she's mine. And that goes for everybody. Savannah McMahon is untouchable because she is mine."_

_Savannah couldn't help but make a face at the statement even though she was supposed to love the possessive side of her on-screen boyfriend. She didn't like the idea of belonging to anybody, but she quickly fixed her face when Seth came closer and kissed her forehead. _

_"You okay?"_

_"Fine. Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes as he leaned in to kiss her. It was chaste and fitting for the situation, and she could help but smile at the care he put into it. "We should go."_

* * *

><p>Once Jon made it through the curtain he was on a mission. He had to find Savannah and make sure that she knew just how much her little speck turned him on. Unfortunately, Renee Young was waiting for him in the hall.<p>

"Dean can we just get a quick word about what happened out there?" She asked, and Jon hated the way she batted her eyelashes at him. He knew full well that she wanted to be more than friends, having been the victim of "accidental" brushes against his crotch and drunken attempts at one night stands. As far as Renee was concerned he wasn't sleeping with anybody, and she knew that she was making sure that he was never lonely, which was something that he could appreciate but she tried way too hard to push that point. He was fine, especially with Savannah on the road.

"What happened out there is simple. Seth Rollins is nothing but a puppet, and I've learned something today." He chuckled, wiping his palms on his jeans. "Seth Rollins has a weakness, and her middle name is Victoria."

With that, Jon walked off, loudly singing a song about Savannah and leaving a confused Renee behind.

Once he knew he was off camera his strut turned into a brisk walk, his mission back on task because he desperately needed to get himself off and Savannah was the only option. Well, the only option that really interested him. Luckily, she wasn't hard to find and she was alone.

"Sav." He whispered, instantly grabbing her attention long enough to wave her over. "Let's hit the bricks, because I've got a raging hard on that needs your addressing."

"I can't leave. I'm letting Colby take me out for a drink." She murmured, pushing him back towards her locker room. "But I'm in desperate need of a shower, Mr. Good, and I need somebody to wash my back."

"Don't mind if I do." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her into the room and had his free hand unzipping her jacket as she kicked the door shut. "I don't think you understand just how sexy you are out there."

"Just like I don't think you understand how hot you are when you're in character?"

"You like Dean Ambrose?"

"I liked Jon Moxley." She murmured against his lips, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "I _love_ Dean Ambrose."

"I loved how you responded to Jon Moxley."

"What can I say?" She asked with a smirk, feeling his hands on her hips. "I was a glutton for punishment back then."

"Back then?" He chuckled, unfastening her jeans and pushing them down as she kicked out of her shoes. "Still are, princess."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

* * *

><p>After his match and a shower, Colby set off in search of Savannah. They were going to get drinks to celebrate her first night back and put some more pictures on the internet of the happy couple. She told him to check her locker room first, and knocked twice before letting himself in. What he wasn't expecting was to hear her having what sounded like great sex.<p>

"You don't cum until I tell you to, princess." That voice was unmistakable to Colby, and he couldn't believe that somebody so close to him wouldn't tell him that he was with Savannah McMahon, of all people. Jon loved to brag, so why wouldn't he brag about being with her. If anything was brag worthy, having sex with Savannah was definitely it.

"Fuck, Jon, please."

"Holy shit." Colby whispered to himself, a bit too loudly, startling the duo in the shower. They knew that somebody was there, but neither wanted to go check so Jon just pushed forward, his lips mashing onto Savannah's to muffler her moans as he slammed into her relentlessly.

"Cum, princess." He whispered, feeling his release fast approaching as her head fell onto his shoulder and he felt her teeth grazing his skin while her grip on his hair tightened. She was trying so hard to be quiet, and Jon had to pat her on the back for it when only a moan left her lips as she came in perfect sync with him. "That's my girl."

"Did you just pat me on the back?"

"Damn straight." He chuckled grabbing her conditioner and beginning to work it through her hair while she was still pinned to the wall by his hips. "How are we going to deal with this?"

"The one way I know how." She whispered, kissing along his jawline up to his earlobe. "Just don't worry, alright?"

"You don't have to face this alone." He murmured, turning her head as her moved her under the water so the soap would wash out of her hair. He got more than what he bargained for when she brought her arms back and began scrubbing at her scalp to make the process go faster.

"I never said that I was." Savannah assured, stroking his cheek gently. He only nodded, easing her off of his shaft and onto her feet once she had finished with her hair.

Colby stood straighter once he heard the water shut off and tried his best to act natural. But when you hear your best friend having sex with the world's most beautiful woman, pretending to not be jealous was proving to be difficult. Especially when said best friend came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked surprised to see him.

"Colby?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm here to pick up Savannah for drinks."

"Yeah, sorry, I lost track of the time." Savannah mumbled, blush on her cheeks as she walked out tightly wrapped in a towel. She looked between the two men, with a shy smile biting her lip in an attempt to get fine control over herself. "But you can't tell anybody about this, Colby."

"Why not? You guys are cute and your family can't say shit seeing as-"

"We aren't together, Colby." Jon interrupted, picking up his briefs from the floor dropping his towel to the floor so he could pull them on.

"What?" The two-toned man questioned, looking between the two as they dressed and tossed each other clothes.

"It's just sex and has been for years." Savannah explained, taking her shirt from Jon and letting him kiss her cheek on his way out. "Call me when you're in the hotel so I know you got there okay."

"I always do." Jon called on his way out, making Colby smile as Savannah zipped up her bag and tied her hair back.

"He barely remembers half the time if I must be brutally honest." Savannah spoke with a smile, looking to Colby as she picked up her bag. "But we're not together, which is why you can't tell. I'm not the one responsible for his storylines anymore but we can't have anyone thinking that him screwing me is the only reason why he's being pushed."

"Secret is totally safe with me." Colby assured, taking her bag and smiling down at her. "Is it exclusive?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"Would you be interested in maybe starting something up with me?"

"If a time comes where we aren't working so closely together, then yes. Sex makes work messy, Colby."

"But you-"

"We have been fucking since he was wrestling dark matches for the company about ten years ago. I was eighteen and horny and it was almost a guarantee that I would see him." She explained as they exited the building, looking up at Colby as he led her to his rental. "We're beyond the awkward point so working together is like movie night for us. Starting a sexual relationship during a storyline, especially a new one, will make work incredibly difficult and awkward."

"Alright." Colby mumbled, opening the trunk and gently placing her bag inside before leading her to the passenger's side door. "Real bar or hotel bar?"

"Hotel." She answered quickly, in desperate need of a drink close to where she'd be sleeping. "You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all." He assured, looking down at his phone when it vibrated with a new text message.

_'Shes a tease.'_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if my earlier question offended you in any way." Colby apologized as he watched Savannah change into pajamas. He was only wearing his underwear and she had to admit that he was quite the sight and was almost kicking herself for denying his earlier request to have sex. "I was thinking about it and it might have come across that I thought you were easy- which I don't- and I'm sorry for my display of unprofessionalism."<p>

"Colby, what you said was minor compared to Jon and I fucking during a show in terms of unprofessionalism." She spoke with a smile, pulling the oversized long sleeved t-shirt over her head. It was so big on her that it went to her knees and Colby had to admit that she looked delectable in it. He had a sinking feeling that she had gotten it from Jon and tried to quell the jealousy as she got into bed beside him, but he knew that she would look better in his clothes instead of Jon's. "It's alright."

"So you think there's a sexual future for us?" He asked, looking down at her when her hand came to rest on his chest. She bit her lip in what appeared to be deep thought until she moved to straddle his lap. "Once we're both a bit more comfortable with the storyline and all?"

He wasn't expecting her to grind against him, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Especially when her lips parted, showing that she was obviously enjoying her actions as she made him hard. She leaned forward, her check brushing against his bearded one as she came closer.

"I'd say that we have a very bright sexual future with that piece you're packing, Mr. Lopez." She whispered into his ear, her soft lips grazing the sensitive skin just below his ear. He couldn't help but grab her hips as she tried to pull away, continuing to grind her against his length while profusely apologizing to Leighla in his head. He just needed the release and he needed it from Savannah. "Colby-"

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked, looking into her blue-green eyes. The lust was more than obvious, but he needed to hear from those perfect lips that she was okay.

"No, I just don't want anything to get awkward." She explained, tentatively dragging her finger down his jaw. She wasn't expecting him to push her back onto the bed, and was even more surprised when he started grinding his erection into her covered mound once more. "Forward."

"You're just so fucking beautiful." He whispered, hesitating before kissing her softly. "I don't want to cross any lines."

"What do you want from me, Colby?"

"I want all of you, but I don't want you to feel as though we went too fast." Savannah couldn't help but smile at the care he was showing, but he had her worked up, needy, and desperate to get off.

"Keep going, Colby. What we're doing is fine for tonight."

"Next time I'll take you out to dinner first." He assured, continuing to grind into her at a quick pace and loving the way she moaned for him. With how long it had been since he last had any sort of sexual contact with a woman, he knew it wasn't going to be long before he made a mess in his underwear and started moving faster, not wanting anything to interrupt this and feeling some sort of interruption in his gut.

Savannah was so close to her fourth orgasm of the night and she couldn't even form words to describe how sensitive her body was at the moment. They may have had their underwear restricting their access to each other, but it felt so good to her and she really didn't want it to stop. The way he was clenching his jaw told her that he was fighting so hard to hold back and decided to make things easier for him and rolled her hips into each of his grinds.

"Fuck, Savannah, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up."

"That's the point." She gasped out, eyes widening when she felt his finger wiggle into her panties and past her folds. "Fuck."

"That's it baby, fuck yourself on my finger." He felt her walls start to tighten and smirked before his eyes fluttered shut and he released his seed with a groan. "Shit."

"My sentiments exactly." Savannah breathed, smile on her face as Colby pulled his finger out. "I'm tired now."

"Tell me about it." He whispered, lightly pecking her lips. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"I'll be warming the bed up for you." She stated, watching as he got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She waited until he had shut the door behind him to pull her underwear off and toss them to the floor beside her before getting into bed and checking her phone to see that Jon had texted her.

'_I'm going to bed safely in my empty bed. You left panties here though.' _

_'Just trading you for your boxers'_ She replied with a smirk, knowing that he hated it when she stole his boxers.

_'For Christmas you better be buying me some more.'_

_'I had other things in mind' _She sent as Colby got into bed behind her, fresh pair of underwear on as he spooned her from behind.

_'Sounds kinky. I'll see you tomorrow at the show?' _

_'Yeah. Goodnight.'_

_'Night.' _

"You and Jon are really close, huh?" Colby asked quietly, watching as she plugged her phone in and set it down in the nightstand.

"He's my best friend."

"Was that after or before the sex?"

"After. But that's a story for another time." She said just before letting out a small yawn. "G'night."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah woke up still tightly held in Colby's arms, a bit surprised since she expected him to be up and in the gym already. He had told her on their drive that he liked early starts, but it was eight in the morning so what was his definition of early?

"Mornin', beautiful." Colby greeted, gently nuzzling his nose into her neck. Savannah couldn't help but smile, turning in his arms and receiving a kiss on her lips. As much as she wanted to tell him to watch himself, she couldn't resist and let his mouth dominate hers for a moment.

"Good morning. I thought you liked early starts?"

"You were sleeping so well, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"How sweet." She whispered, pecking his lips. It was almost natural to her and she was almost concerned, but the way Colby gently squeezed her ass had her moaning in delight.

"Did I find a weakness?"

"Mhm. But we should be getting ready to go. I've got an interview."

"With Cole?"

"Yeah." Savannah whispered, unable to stop herself from stealing one last kiss from him. This, of course, caused Colby to steal one back and resulted in the the two tangled in the bedsheets while making out, not a care in the world until Colby's phone rang with a ringtone that he didn't really want to hear while he was making out with Savannah.

"You gonna get that?" She asked, tipping her head back when he dipped his head down to kiss along her collarbone.

"It can wait." He assured, claiming her lips once more while he tried to block out the sound of his phone ringing. His hand slipped up her shirt, but she quickly gripped his wrist to stop him from going further. "Too far?"

"Just a bit." She admitted, smiling when he nodded his understanding. "You should get your phone. I've got to shower."

Despite being disappointed, Colby nodded and kissed her one last time before helping her escape their self inflicted entanglement. He then looked to his phone as it continued to ring, waiting until she had locked the bathroom door to answer it.

_"Colby!"_ Leighla greeted, sounding way too excited. _"Guess what!?"_

"What's up, babe?"

_"Is this a bad time?"_

"Of course not." Colby assured, even though he'd rather be showering with Savannah. "Why would you think that?"

_"You don't sound that happy to talk to me." _

"Leigh, I just woke up. Trust me, nothing is more important than you." That was a lie and he knew it, but he needed to keep her happy.

"_Anyways, I got the time off to travel with you after Hell in a Cell like you asked!"_

_Fuck me sideways._ Colby thought to himself, hating the way he had forgotten about asking Leighla to come on the road and set himself up to be slapped by two women. Having Leighla on the road while Savannah had no clue that he was even in a relationship, let alone engaged? He knew it would end badly.

_"Colby?"_

"Sorry, I was in shock. Your boss is a dick, how'd you manage it?" He covered, trying his best to sound happy to have her around.

"_That doesn't matter, but I've got to go back to work. I'll see you in Dallas, baby!"_

"Yeah." He feigned excitement before she hung up on him, and he couldn't help but throw himself back on the bed. His hand scrubbed down his face in frustration, trying to figure out a way to keep the two women apart or play off Leighla being just a close friend or cousin or something. He knew that he brought it upon himself, should everything implode, but he was going to try to keep Savannah for as long as he could.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Savannah, welcome." Michael Cole greeted, standing and shaking hands with the VP and taking in her warm smile.

"Hello, Michael. How have you been?" She asked as she smoothed her pencil skirt down and sat down in the seat across from his for their WWE interview. The cameras had been rolling since she entered the room and she was well aware of that fact. These interviews were meant to be as characteristically candid as possible, something that she came up with, which meant that only the most developed mic workers got to do the interviews on the big stage for the website but it gave superstars and divas the motivation to work harder on character development.

"I've been alright. Let me just start by saying that it is good to have you back in the WWE."

"You say that as if I ever left the company." Savannah spoke, sly smile on her face as she tried her best to fluster Cole.

"Well you left the ring, which is almost like leaving the company. Which leads to a question that has been on everybody's mind since you left in October of 2011. Why did you leave the night you left the Diva's Championship?" Michael asked, watching as Savannah kept her poker face strong. She wasn't going to break out in hysterical laughter at the question even though she wanted to.

"Simple. I hate my brother-in-law. My goal has always been to make Hunter's life difficult. So I fought to win the title, and then I left." She started her explanation with a proud smirk on her face as she leaned more towards the corner of her chair. "Can a division without a champion be called a division at all?"

"Not exactly."

"And those women were running around like chickens with their heads cut off." She spoke with a proud smirk, letting or a small chuckle. "I'll admit, Thanksgiving was a bit awkward because nobody wanted to 'choose sides', but it was all in good fun."

"Walking out on a division and company that depended on you is fun?"

"I don't know if you've figured this out about me, Michael, but I get bored easily. I need some excitement every now and then, and that was my excitement." She spoke, sitting straighter as she worked on the end of her rebuttal. "I didn't walk out on the company, because right now I'm practically running the damn place."

"Referring to the fact that you're next in line to be head of the Board of Directors?"

"You've done your research."

"Is that not my job as the interviewer?"

"Your job is whatever I tell you it is, Michael." She spoke coolly, leaning back in her seat and staring down "the voice of RAW". "So if I say, 'hey, Cole, get me a coffee', guess what you're going to do?"

"Get your coffee and smile about it."

"Good to know that you still know your place." Savannah teased, smiling at him. "Now, any more questions?"

"If you hate your brother-in-law so much, why return?"

"Because I love my sister. More importantly, I love Seth and needed to support him." She spoke, placing a hand over her heart at the simple question. "He took a very big leap for me, and I figured that I should stand by his side in the face of adversity. Not just by cheering him on from home."

"But through standing by his side, you've got Dean Ambrose on your tail. Who, might I add, kissed you in the middle of the ring on Monday night. What are your thoughts about that?"

"I think that Dean Ambrose had a lot of guts to do that, but he won't be able to do it again. I'm a McMahon, and the blatant lack of respect had me bothered. But I expected some kind of disrespect, this is Dean Ambrose. You can't plan for a man like him, but you can defeat a man like him and Seth will do that at Hell in a Cell. Because now he's fighting for me and defending my honor."

"What if he loses to Dean Ambrose next Sunday in Dallas?"

"There is no what if, Michael. Seth is going to win."

"You're confident."

"I'm a McMahon. Confidence flows in my blood."

"Thank you for your time, Miss McMahon, I look forward to speaking with you again."

"Hopefully it's after Seth wins in Dallas." She spoke as she and Michael stood, shaking hands as the camera stopped rolling.

"And we're clear." A producer called and Savannah smiled as she hugged Michael. The hug was returned in full force, the older man complimenting her on retaining her character over the years before they separated.

"I'll see you around, Michael." She called on her way off set, trying to figure out whether or not she wanted catering to eat. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew that she had to eat something until she saw her favorite twins walking towards her.

"Savvy!" Nikki called, making the McMahon smile as she met them halfway. "You look so hot."

"Thanks. I wanted to be business like, but still kind of slutty."

"You look so classy." Brie complimented, smoothing down the plain black skirt and adjusting the grey pinstribed waistcoat. "A sexy classy. The nylons make it just passed the slut level and into sexy classy."

"You don't think it's too unbuttoned for television though, do you?" She asked, looking to Nikki who had a similar chest size. The Bella simply unbuttoned the third button of the white blouse before smiling her approval and adjusting the McMahon's hair.

"I love your bracelet, where did you get it?"

"Tiffany." She answered Nikki with a smile, thinking about the day she got the bracelet from Jon after he got his first paycheck from the WWE.

* * *

><p><span><em>"<em>_Don't you have training or something in the morning?" She asked, her tone giving away just how happy she was to hear from him. Fuck buddy or not, he was still a close friend and she worried when she hadn't heard from him in long lengths of time. _

_"Why don't you open your front door, princess?"_

_"You're kidding." Savannah muttered, standing from her couch to go to the door. A glance through the peephole confirmed that Jon was standing at her door with that dorky smile on his face. "You're not kidding."_

_"Nope." He spoke as she opened the door, hanging up once she had jumped on him in a hug. "I missed you, too, princess."_

_"You hadn't been calling like usual and you know how I tend to worry about you." She explained as he carried her into the penthouse, kicking the door shut behind him. _

_"I appreciate it, too, Savannah. But as you can see, I am in one piece."_

_"I'm glad. But what are you doing here?" _

_"I got paid. Paid my portion of the rent, bought some groceries, and I was on my way to the bank to put the rest in my savings when a store caught my eye."_

_"You didn't get me anything."_

_"I had to. You've been such a huge help to me when I needed it, kicked me in the ass when I was in desperate need of a wake up call, and I had to repay you somehow."_

_"Jon..." She whispered as he pulled a blue box from his pocket and gently took her hand in his. _

_"I know that this is kinda small compared to everything you've done for me, but it had your middle name in the name__ a__nd__ I couldn't pass it up." Jon explained, opening the box to show her what he had bought for her. "Diamonds are still a girl's best friend, right?"_

_"It's beautiful, Jon. Thank you." Savannah couldn't bring herself to say anything else as he released her hand so he could clasp it around her wrist. _

_"This wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't lit a fire under your father's ass to get me on TV." _

_"That wouldn't have been possible if you weren't a talented son of a bitch."_

* * *

><p>"That face says that it was a gift." Brie teased, gently pinching Savannah's flushed cheek while Nikki pinched the other.<p>

"Oh my god, Brianna." Savannah laughed, gently pulling back from the twins before they pulled her into a three way hug. "Three musketeers need to get their Brie Mode on some time soon."

"For sure." Nikki agreed, but Brie seemed hesitant. The other two women looked to her in slight confusion, silently demanding answers from her.

"Can't we just have a game night?"

"That's not fun if we're not drinking." Savannah argued, pouting at Brie in an attempt to get her to break.

"Please Breezy?" Nikki asked, pouting at her twin. Both knew that Brie couldn't handle both of them out pouting. One was easy, two was just too much for her.

"Fine. But we'll need somebody that Bryan trusts to keep an eye on us when we do go."

"Isn't Bryan going to be with us the week of Survivor Series?"

"Bryan doesn't like to go out and just drink. Those days are over for him." Brie reasoned as they continued down the hall.

"Well have that square make a list of people he trusts and send it to me so I can find our babysitter." Savannah stated, not missing the way Jon winked at her as he passed by while talking to a producer. Thankfully, the twins were too busy laughing about her babysitter comment to notice and Savannah made a note to ask Jon what boundaries there were, if any, now that they had more opportunities to see each other more than just once a week.

"There's your on screen lover. We'll leave you with him." Nikki stated, kissing Savannah's cheek before winking in Colby's direction as he spoke with John Cena. Of course, Savannah knew that the wink was aimed at John, but that man could be oblivious sometimes and it honestly surprised her. Brie kissed her cheek too before the twins went to their locker room and Savannah walked into Colby's hug.

"How was your sit down with Cole, Sav?" John asked, pulling the McMahon from the younger man and into a hug of his own. "I would've loved to have been in the loop on your return."

"Bring that up with Randal. He knew."

"Of course he did. I feel like you two discriminate against me because I'm a rapper." He joked, getting laughs out of Savannah and Colby.

"That's totally it. I'll let you guys get back to it, I've got things to do."

"Is she always busy?" Colby asked John, since he obviously knew Savannah much better.

"She prefers being busy with some thing or another." The superstar explained with smile as he watched her walk down the hall, her attention now occupied by an NXT superstar who was there to wrestle the dark matches between Main Event and SmackDown!. "It makes her time go by faster, she says. But I think that she just likes feeling needed. It's not a bad thing."

* * *

><p>"...Dean Ambrose crossed the line and I put him in his place for it."<p>

Savannah wasn't going to admit that she had zoned out through most of Colby's monologue. It wasn't that he was boring, but she was trying to figure out how to act scared in Jon's arms. She had been working on it with the twins judging, but they all ended up laughing until it was time for her and Jon to go down into the bowels of the arena for their segment.

"Just pretend it's not me." He suggested, fixing his jacket and letting her play with his hair to achieve the desired sexiness.

"That's hard, have you met yourself?" She asked, teasing smile on her face when he gently fingered her wrist where the bracelet rest.

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn terrifying." He joked, chuckling when she shook her head. "Remember that night when we had just started and I got shit faced before I saw you?"

"I try to forget that night because that wasn't you." Savannah whispered, looking up at Jon sadly at just the thought of the night in question.

"Well pretend it's that guy, not Dean Ambrose." He stated, not enjoying the look of shock on her face but knowing that they needed to go there for the sake of this segment. It had to look genuine, and Paul looked convinced that he and Savannah couldn't do it when he told her to her face that the segment was going to fail. "I know you don't like it, Sav, but we've gotta make this good so you can laugh at Paul."

"You're right." She stated, looking up at him as he stepped in front of the camera and waited for his cue. He still had a hold on her wrist so he could pull her into the shot once it was time for that. And she started pulling on her arm to make it look like she was actually struggling once the camera started rolling and Jon got the signal to start.

"Seth." As soon as he started speaking Savannah could hear the crowd erupt for their current favorite guy in the company. "Seth, up here. There we go. You have an awful lot of bark, considering that you're Savannah's puppet."

"Shut up, Ambrose, you don't know what you're talking about!" They heard Seth yell into the microphone and Dean chuckled, turning to Savannah as she struggled more.

"Calm down, darlin', he'll see you soon enough." Dean assured, confusing Seth as he stared up at the screen.

"Who are you talking to, huh? Did you pull some crazy off the streets, is that it?"

"I did pull her, but not from a street and I don't think your darling Savannah," She had to fight the reaction she wanted to let out at the way he drawled her name out, it was almost a purr but it was definitely sexy. And the wink in her direction almost had her melting. "would appreciate you calling her crazy, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were the smart one, Seth." Deen teased, pulling a struggling Savannah into view and making sure to cover her mouth before she said anything. "Your sweet puppet master is with me, in the arena...somewhere, and you're not going to find her."

"Don't hurt her, Ambrose!"

"'Don't hurt her'? I'm not above much, but I'd never hurt a woman. Especially one as beautiful as your sweet Savannah." Her struggles became more violent when he brought out some Moxley material and licked her cheek. "So sweet. We're going to go, and you're not going to follow, but you'll see me Monday night. Her? I'll be sure to bring her with me to Hell in a Cell."

Savannah did as they discussed and bit his hand, making him pull back so she could beg and cry for Seth to help her before she was lifted onto Dean's shoulder and carried out of sight. She wished that she could see what it looked like on the tron, her being carried out and then Seth's chase, but she knew that she'd be at home watching on Friday night while she cuddled with Sherri.

"Way to go, Sav. I think we sold it." Jon spoke once they were on the road and she smiled up at him from her seat on the passenger's side. "Hotel?"

"Please. I can't wait to go home."

"I thought that you liked being with me?"

"I do, but I've been meaning to ask what our boundaries are now that we're working together."

"I dunno. We don't need to avoid each other like the plague. You're one of my best friends and I want everyone knowing that you're my best friend. The fucking should stay under wraps, though."

"So we basically have no boundaries?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds good."

"Can I come over Thursday and Friday?"

"Sure." Savannah mumbled, trying to figure out what she was going to do with him. "Movie night?"

"I want to watch the show Friday to see how believable our segment was."

"I thought that we did pretty good." She stated, smiling up at Jon as he parked in the hotel parking lot. "I've got a car coming for me in two and a half hours, wanna kill some time?"

"Insatiable, just how I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Savannah's bracelet is the Tiffany Victoria bracelet in platinum**


	6. Chapter 6

The night lights of San Francisco were something Savannah would never get used to driving around. Not the Las Vegas strip by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still absolutely mesmerizing to her. She loved her city, and that would never change. It started when she and Stephanie had taken a day trip there for Savannah's birthday and she had fallen in love with the weather, landscape, and scenery.

"Good evening, Miss McMahon." Derrick, the late-night doorman/security guard for the building, greeted as he opened the door to the building for her. He didn't take her bag for her because she had told him not to give her any special treatment. He had a huge issue with that, due to being raised to always help a woman with her bags and all that southern hospitality jazz, but after two months of her insisting he finally let her carry her bags in. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home, Derrick."

"I did as you asked and made sure to fill Sherri's food and water bowls at the start and end of my shifts and even took care of the litter box."

"You didn't have to do the litter box, but thank you so much." She spoke earnestly, hugging the much taller man before making her way to her private elevator that went straight into her apartment, and not to her front hallway.

Sherri, as always, gave a very warm welcome to her owner and Savannah couldn't help but fall to her knees to cuddle with her cat. Sherri was her absolute best friend, having sat by and watched many different breakdowns on Savannah's part and was the ultimate comfort to her. Being away from her was more painful than death for Savannah, and having Jon didn't make it much easier.

"I missed you, Sherri." Savannah whispered, kissing the soft furry head of her cat while fighting back tears. It was the first time she had left home for more than just a couple days without Sherri and she knew that she had to figure something out. Stephanie wanted her at house shows supporting Colby and being cute, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't be gone five days a week because her fur baby and best friend needed her at home. "Mommy missed her baby."

Once Savannah had properly greeted Sherri and informed the cat just how much she was missed, she took her bags to the small laundry room(which was just an oversized coat closet that she had the washer and dryer installed in) to sort out her clothes. Through sorting, she saw that three of Jon's shirts and one of Colby's had snuck themselves into her suitcase. Lucky for her, one of Jon's shirts was a flannel button down and she didn't think twice before stripping down to her underwear and slipping it on.

"Walking around in my lover's clothes. How raunchy." She teased herself as she started the washer and prepared the coats she needed to take to the drycleaners. "It's sad how much I miss Jon, Sher."

The cat only tilted her head from where she sat on the dryer, not exactly certain why Savannah always talked to her about Jon. It was a constant topic of conversation when the tall blonde wasn't in their abode for his weekly visit. But she had noticed that his visits weren't spent on the bedroom as much as they used to. They weren't always mating line they used to. Sometimes they just touched and held each other while watching the television or doing nothing at all. It was weird to the cat, but she didn't mind it.

Savannah's phone rang once the wash cycle started and she walked out to the main room to answer it, Sherri following dutifully behind her. She didn't bother to look at who was calling before lifting the phone to get ear and answering with a smile.

"Hello?"

_"What are you wearing?"_ Colby's smooth voice almost purred into the phone, making Savannah grin.

"Not at lot. How about you?"

_"I just got out of the shower and I like to air dry at night."_ He informed, getting a small giggle out of the McMahon. _"Great visual, right?"_

"Well from what I've seen of you, yes."

_"Can I ask you something?"_ He asked, sounding more like Seth Rollins and less like Colby Lopez.

"Sure."

_"You might think this is crazy, but what do you think it looks like?"_

"What? Your dick?" She asked, holding back a small laugh at the question as she leaned against her bar.

_"Yeah."_

"I'm more curious about your ass, being perfectly honest." She admitted, twirling her hair around her finger as she spoke.

_"Yeah?"_

"Yeah. Is it as firm and perky as it looks in those pants?" Savannah asked, biting her lip as she hopped onto her bar, putting her phone on speaker so she could take a picture of herself for Jon. Pictures, plural, just in case he wanted more. He always wanted more.

_"I dunno, you tell me."_ He teased, and Savannah could practically see the smirk on his face when her phone beeped mid-picture with a new text. She tried to contain her excitement as she opened it, but couldn't refrain from the small whisper that left her lips at the sight of him naked in the mirror, turned so she had a perfect view of his ass in the picture.

"Damn, Gina."

_"I take it you like what you see?"_

"Mhm." She almost whimpered, making a mental note to get a handful of his ass next time they were together regardless of whether or not they were alone. There were so many things that she wanted to do to that ass without seeing it bare and now that she had, she'd be willing to do things she only did for Jon when they were both drunk. "We're doing a shit job of keeping this professional."

_"I think this is good for or storyline. It's the job of a couple to mentally undress their boyfriend or girlfriend, so we should be doing that out in the ring. It's assumed that we're having sex because we're together, so we've seen it before. Might as well know what's in our future."_ Colby reasoned, and Savannah couldn't help but nod along to his reasoning as she sent him a picture. She didn't know that he had really pulled that whole thing out of his ass last-second as a good excuse to be sending her nudes, but in her current state of mind his voice was absolutely mesmerizing. It was like a spell to her. _"God, you're fucking gorgeous and you don't even have to try."_

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>When Jon walked into the apartment from her private elevator on Thursday afternoon, an all-too familiar tune was blasting through the penthouse and he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't a big fan of Lana Del Rey, but Savannah loved her and couldn't not sing along to all of her music. This was why he had surprised her back in May by dragging her to Detroit on a Thursday night and placed the front row tickets(that he actually stood in line for) into her hand. The sex was phenomenal that night and he felt that being able to not only touch her favorite singer, but also take a selfie with her, was a part of it. He wasn't complaining, though.<p>

"_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime"_

He followed her voice out to the patio, smiling when her eyes locked onto him yet continued singing as she sauntered over to him in her cut off shorts and San Francisco Giants t-shirt. She wasn't even a Giants fan, but she was supporting her city during the World Series and he definitely respected that. She loved San Francisco, just not the Giants. Pete Rose had converted her to the Reds after his three WrestleMania appearances, and he was a fan If that decision of hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her voice never faltering when he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sway her with him. Her head rest on his shoulder, happy to see him again even though it had only been a couple days. She was honestly scared of that fact but she knew that it was bound to happen with how much time they spend together, especially now that she was on the road with him for the most.

_"Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words, this is the last time"_

He surprised her by singing the last line of the chorus with her, tilting her head up so they'd make eye contact as they sang while his hand slipped into her back pocket for the remote to the stereo.

"_Cause you and I, we were born to die"_

"I was listening to that, y'know." Savannah argued as he shut off the stereo and he shrugged before kissing her. "What was that for?"

"Is it illegal to miss your best friend?" He asked with a teasing smile before lifting her over his shoulder much like he had Tuesday night for the tapings. "Let's get frozen yogurt."

"Who are you and what did you do with Jon Good?" She asked once he set her down on her feet in her bedroom looking up at him in confusion.

"Do you not want Fro-Yo?"

"I do, but you don't like it?" She stated, her tone questioning, as she unbuttoned her shorts so she could put on some distressed jeans. Jon tossed her a pair of socks and watched as she slipped them on before grabbing her tan lace-up combat boots. "I need a hat."

"Yeah, you do. Can't have the world thinking that I actually like hanging out with a McMahon." He joked, talking completely about the storyline, but he could see in her eyes that she had taken a bit of offence to his words and that hurt him because he didn't mean it that way and felt that she should've known that he didn't. She was one of the few people that he actually really liked hanging out with and wanted to see on a daily basis and he had expressed this to her on a number of occasions so he didn't understand why she took offence. There was more to it, and he wanted to know what it was.

"So you can't be seen with a McMahon but you'll go fuck around with Renee and let the world think you're dating? That's okay?"

He knew it. She'd never admit to being jealous of Jon's friendship with Renee, but he knew it was there. Ever since The Shield ended and he started traveling with the Canadian woman, it had been there. Savannah didn't like sitting at home waiting for his weekly visit because he was with Renee when he wasn't with her and anything could happen with her and stop him from making that weekly trip to San Francisco. Savannah needed him, relied on him in ways that she couldn't rely on anyone else, and she didn't want to lose him for any reason- let alone another woman.

"Princess, you've got this all twisted. I was making a storyline joke, for starters, and there's nothing between me and Renee."

"Do you want there to be? I get that we're just fuck buddies, but it's been close to ten years since we started this shit and I think I deserve to know if you're planning on fucking someone else."

"You're right and I will keep that in mind. But there's nothing happening between me and Renee."

"Don't lie to me, Jon." She whispered, looking away when he took her hand in his much larger one. He wasn't going that, using his free hand to hold her head up to maintain eye contact.

"Would I lie to my princess about something so important?"

"I would certainly hope not." She whispered, wordlessly telling Jon that he had better be telling the truth or else there would be hell to pay.

"I wouldn't, and that's a promise. I don't break those."

"Never have yet." Savannah agreed, smiling up at Jon. He was her best friend, and she seriously hoped that he didn't break that promise because she needed him in her life, but she would not stand for deception.

They ended up walking to the frozen yogurt place just a couple blocks away from her apartment, trying to be as discreet as humanly possible. Her gears were turning about what he does in his free time when he wasn't with her. Just the possibility of what could be happening between him and Renee had her in a rut and terrified to lose her best friend, regardless of what he said was actually happening.

"Perk up, Sav. This is your favorite." Jon spoke, gently nudging her leg with his foot from where he sat across from her at a table on the patio of the frozen yogurt shop. She only smiled, looking up at him for her bowl momentarily before her eyes cast downwards once again. "Princess, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Jon." Savannah whispered, absently stirring her yogurt around. "Eat your yogurt."

"Sav."

"Jon, just don't okay? Let it go for right now."

He really didn't want to let it go, but he would for her at this moment. Starting this now wasn't going to get him anywhere and he knew that.

* * *

><p>"You like being fucked like a little whore, don't you?"<p>

"Fuck, Jon, yes!" Savannah screamed into the couch, knowing that it wasn't her beloved Jon Good behind the reigns tonight. He had let his inner Jon Moxley out and she knew it was his way of releasing his frustrations with her. He didn't like it when she shut him out, but it was necessary for her to do so. He didn't need to concern himself with her internal issues.

"That's it, princess, say my name." He growled into her ear, the brisk and rough pace of his hips never faltering as Savannah continued to cry out in pleasure. Everything about this was what she needed. Rough and mind clearing, and the Mox treatment never failed to make her cum hard. "Let the whole fucking city know who's making you feel so good."

"You, Jon! Always you!" She cried into the cushion, the leather only muffling her a bit. "Can I cum?"

"Go for it, princess." Jon groaned out, leaning forward so that he laid on her back while he pushed forward through her tightening walls to his own climax. Like always after taking her from behind, he pushed the hair away from the side of her face so he could kiss at her neck while he tried to find the mental ability to form words.

"I'm sorry." Savannah whispered, knowing the that she couldn't keep what was going on between her and Colby- whatever the hell it even was, because she definitely wasn't sure- away from Jon. Especially not after she made him promise to let her know if he was going to have sex with anybody else.

"What?" He whispered, completely lost as he pulled out and removed filled condom from his length. Savannah only moved so that she was laying completely on the couch and Jon tossed the knotted condom into the nearby trashcan before rolling onto the couch with her and pulling her into his arms. "Sav, what's going on?"

"Colby and I, we- I don't really know what to call it because it wasn't really sex but we both came and-"

"Relax, Sav. Was it sexual contact?"

"Yeah. Dry humping but he fingered me a bit and I'm so sorry." She rambled, hiding her face in his chest so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. When she only heard the low rumblings of his sexy chuckle, she looked up to see him looking pretty amused. "You're not mad?"

"You worry too much princess." Jon spoke softly, smoothing her hair down. "But this is my pussy so I suggest you tone that shit with him down."

"Why don't you just stake your claim on me?"

"Because you deserve someone who can give you all their time and energy. I can't be that for you until I earn the world title, Savannah."

"Do you want to be?"

"It'd be nice to be that for you, but I can't expect you to wait for me because we don't know when I'll ever be close to title. I don't want you putting a rush on anything, either. It'll happen when it's time."

"I'm not allowed to make any major changes to anything related to you now that Paul knows we're fucking." She informed, smile on her face as she looked up at him. "When is your movie coming out?"

"I don't know, but I'll autograph a copy of it for you when it does."

"I'll frame that one and then buy a copy to actually watch." She spoke with a smile, earning a kiss on the lips from him. "You should totally carry me to bed."

"Only because I like your cute ass so much."

"Colby sent me a picture of his ass." Savannah mumbled as Jon lifted her into his arms and started the walk to her bedroom. On the outside he was laughing, but on the inside he was livid.

Colby was using Savannah to cheat on Leighla and poor Savannah didn't even know. Infidelity bothered her, and there was no way she would ever agree to doing anything remotely sexual had she known that he was engaged to be married. She deserved better than to be deceived like this, and he was certain that he'd be talking to Colby about this during one of the house shows that weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>The song referenced in this chapter is Born To Die by Lana Del Rey(and I don't own it)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This whole chapter is just a big Jon/Savannah flashback**

* * *

><p>She had been watching him since she saw him casually leaning against the wall talking to the company's current talent scout Tommy Dreamer. He was somebody that she'd never seen before and intrigued her with his unique look. It wasn't like the guys she usually saw backstage and they were all too scared of their job security to even show interest in her. But this guy was different.<p>

So different.

As soon as she walked by, he glanced over and winked when he had eye contact with her. This made the young McMahon blush as she continued to the women's locker room, mind completely scrambled by the strange man who was more than just attractive. He was gorgeous. Simple as that. But she wasn't sure that a man so ruggedly handsome would appreciate being called gorgeous.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Her older sister asks as they eat dinner together at catering, uncertain of what had her sister so off her focus. This wasn't typical behavior for young Savannah, and she hated that she wasn't sure of what would cause this. "Sav?"

"Huh?" It was then that Stephanie looked across the room in the general direction that Savannah was staring and smiled. There was the ruggedly handsome blonde who was there to possibly wrestle a dark match. Of course, Stephanie knew that he was going to get a match because they had nobody else to wrestle that wasn't part of the show later in the night.

"He's cute, Sav. Not as handsome as my Paul, but still pretty cute."

"Isn't he?"

"Have you gone to talk to him?"

"To what?" Savannah asked, looking to her sister in mild shock, successfully missing the way the blonde looked over in her direction. He was wondering what the two were speaking about, but quickly looked away when Triple H entered the room. He didn't want to risk anything happening to his chances of getting into the big leagues because Triple H thought that he was checking out his wife.

"Oh my god, he looked at you, Sav." Stephanie gushed, gently shaking her little sister's arm. "You should go talk to him."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. He's probably much too old for me."

"Live a little, Sav." Paul coaxed, gently nudging his sister in law as he sat down at the table. "You probably won't see him again."

"That's what bothers me. But I've got to get my shorts since they're being fixed."

"You go, and take that man-meat with you." Stephanie instructed, smiling as her sister stood up with her plate. "You didn't eat too much, right?"

"Of course not." Savannah assured, lovingly ruffling her older sister's hair before making her leave. She was aware of the way the handsome stranger watched her leave, tossing a wink at him as she passed. She heard footsteps following behind her and glanced back to see the handsome stranger following behind her.

"Excuse me." He called out to her, stopping her in her tracks so that he could catch up. "Thanks. I- uh- I'm Jon."

She turned to face him, glancing between his outstretched hand and his face. His bright blue eyes held a confidence in them, yet a hint of nervousness, as he waited for her to shake his hand. A smile slowly stretched across her face, her hand gently skipping into his. "Savannah."

"It's a pleasure." He spoke honestly, having been a huge fan of her wrestling. "I couldn't help but notice that we've caught each other's eyes and was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"I'm not old enough to drink, certainly you'd be able to find more age-appropriate company. I wouldn't want to dull your-"

"I'm not old enough to drink, either, sweetheart. But that doesn't mean that we can't have fun."

"I dunno, Jon. I mean, I-"

"Live a little, darlin'." He spoke with a teasing smile, leaning in close to her. His lips were so close to touching hers, and she couldn't help but tilt her head so that their lips brushed. "Wanna take a walk on the wild side?"

"Yes, please." Savannah whispered, bringing a grin out of the indie wrestler. "I can leave after I shower tonight."

"I'll be waiting." Jon assured, stepping back and gently patting her cheek. "I've gotta go shed my top layer."

"Perform well out there or I might just change my mind." She teased, gently prodding his chest before continuing on her way to the costume department where her shorts were being fixed. Jon could only watch in amazement at how quickly she switched from shy to cocky, yet still incredibly turned on by the woman whose last name was a mystery to him.

* * *

><p>"I got you into my car, so I'm assuming that I passed." Jon stated from where he sat across from Savannah in a booth seat at some pub he had seen on his drive to the arena earlier that day. She nodded her agreement, blue-green eyes surveying her surroundings curiously. She'd never been in a pub before, or anything with a bar other than her sister's wedding reception, so this was completely brand new to her and she was almost nervous about being in such an alien environment. "You doing okay, Savvy?"<p>

"Please don't call me that and, yes, I'm fine." She spoke calmly, her eyes returning to his face to see an amused smile on those ruggedly handsome features.

"Have you ever been in a place like this?"

"No, I haven't." Her admission was uttered so quietly, that Jon barely heard her over the music being played and casual bar chatter. She almost looked embarrassed, and he thought that was adorable.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. We're getting wild tonight so we really don't have time to be bashful."

"Define wild?" Savannah asked, tentatively looking at the beer bottle that was placed in front of her by a scantily clad waitress. She was making eyes at Jon, which bothered Savannah to no end because Jon was with her for the night and the waitress making eyes at what did not belong to her was completely disrespectful. Did the waitress not know who she was disrespecting? Because, if she wanted to, Savannah could have the bitch fired for-

_No, Savannah. Do not become the rest of the family. You're not allowed to think like that. _The young McMahon scolded herself, looking down the bottle at the liquid inside.

Jon could tell that she was deep in thought, but couldn't think of a reason for her to be thinking so deeply. Had he done something wrong already, or was this just her first beer along with her first time being in a seedy- and slightly sketchy- pub? He relaxed a bit when Savannah appeared to sniff at the bottle and scrunched up her nose, obviously disliking the smell, and he chuckled in mild amusement. His chuckling brought a half-hearted glare out of the brunette, who rolled her eyes shortly after before hesitantly bringing the bottle to her lips.

"I just expect you to drink the one. You've got to loosen up a bit."

"This tastes like shit." Savannah stated after she had forced down the first drink, and Jon couldn't help but chuckle some more at her.

"It's an acquired taste, but it'll grow on you."

"Great." She muttered sarcastically before giving it a second chance. "How wild are we getting?"

"I dunno yet."

An hour and four spiked Shirley Temples later, Jon had Savannah up against a tree in a park, her legs locked around his waist as he claimed her mouth and neck for his own. Savannah had only ever had sex once before and was nervous about possibly having sex with this almost complete stranger, but there was something about Jon that intoxicated her. The four shots of vodka that had spiked her drinks and the one beer weren't enough to have her drunk passed the point of self control, which was something that she was totally proud of, but kissing Jon had her mind fuzzy and she felt as though life was right with him.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" He asked against her collar bone, not at all surprised when she shook her head. "You're a good girl, huh, Savvy?"

"Stop calling me that." She requested, once again, as Jon set her on her feet. He only chuckled, claiming her lips in another kiss as he started walking backwards to where his car was parked. Savannah followed his lead, almost helplessly entranced by him, letting his body guide hers along the concrete walkways.

"You taste delicious, Savvy." Jon whispered, opening the passenger's side door for her. Savannah wasn't sure what exactly what to say, so she simply got into the car with a smile while pondering the pros and cons of him actually calling her Savvy. It sounded heavenly leaving his lips, but that didn't change the fact that she hated it.

She didn't pay close attention on the drive, but did notice that it was three in the morning and they were parked outside a hotel. Her hotel. Where the entirety of the WWE roster was staying, except for those with buses and those who had already left for the next town. What he could possibly want to do here was a mystery to her.

"What are we doing?"

"Skinny dipping."

"Here?"

"Do they not have a pool?" Jon asked, small pout on his face at the thought of having to look for a place with a pool.

"They do. It's just that this is where the roster is staying and-"

"And you don't want your fellow employees knowing that you have a wild side?"

"Well I certainly don't want them to see me naked." Savannah countered before leaning in close to him, her hand coming to rest dangerously close to his crotch. "There's gotta be somewhere else."

"We can go to where I'm staying." Jon suggested, placing his hand high up on her thigh and giving a gentle squeeze. "There's a pool and it's right outside my room."

"That sounds much better." Savannah whispered in his ear, trying her best to be seductive even though Randy Orton had told her once that she was about as seductive as a potato. "Don't you think?"

"If it keeps you talking to me like this, then yes."

_Fuck you, Orton. I can too be seductive._ She cursed her best friend in her head as she kissed Jon's cheek in a silent thank you before she sat down properly. Her hand didn't leave Jon's denim clad thigh, though, and began to rub his thigh as he started the car. "How far away is it?"

"Couple blocks."

Jon was slowly going crazy with want and lust for the young brunette sitting beside him. She was tempting, so tempting, and her hand on his leg was sending signals to his length. His ultimate goal was to fuck her brains out and be done with her, but there was something about her that had him interested. Not enough to be monogamous, but enough to keep him coming back for her. Which wasn't his style. She had nothing to other than that hot body to offer him, really, so he wasn't sure why he was hooked.

Savannah watched with interest as Jon stripped down to nothing casually, before he jumped into the pool. The face he made told her that the water was cold, but that didn't stop her from slowly pulling off her jeans and socks. Her shirt was next to go, and she looked down at the blonde nervously as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

"As lovely as your underwear is, Savvy, you have to take them off otherwise it's not skinny dipping." Jon spoke from where he was leaning on the pool wall. Savannah nodded, unclasping her bra and dropping it on top of her pile of clothes. He noticed her hands start shaking as she went for her underwear and offered an assuring smile before covering his eyes. He thought it would make her feel better if he didn't watch, but that didn't stop him from peeking between his fingers.

He felt her slide into the water beside him and removed his hands from his eyes, smiling over at her as she adjusted to the temperature of the water. Savannah gave her best smile back, freezing cold and covering her chest.

"This is a no shame zone, Savvy." Jon scolded, gently pulling her arms away before pulling her into his body. "You're so hot, I don't understand why you're trying to hide from me."

"Stop calling me that." She whispered before he kissed her, his hand grabbing her ass under the water. Savannah moaned into his mouth, completely ensnared in what he was doing to her that she didn't even notice his hand move from her hip until she felt a finger between her folds. It was like he was an expert with women, and she was in love with what he was making her feel.

"You're clean, right?" He mumbled against her mouth, smirking when she nodded.

"Yeah, but do you have a condom?"

"In my wallet. I'll go grab it." He stated, carrying her with him to the edge of the pool. "Touch yourself for me, Savvy."

Savannah looked at him with wide eyes, completely unsure of what he was asking her to do. Touch herself where? Down there? Surely he knew that she'd never-

Her thought process was interrupted by Jon lifting her into the pool ledge with him and she watched with interested eyes as he opened a condom wrapper with his teeth. She was more interested in the way he slid it onto his impressive- and slightly intimidating- length, then the way those blue eyes locked onto her. Lust, with a hint of confusion, clouded them, making the once bright blue turn to a darker, almost dangerous, shade of blue.

"I thought I asked you to touch yourself for me."

"I've never touched myself before."

"Such an innocent little girl." Jon teased, leaning in close to kiss her neck. "It's almost a shame that I'm taking these things away from you."

Savannah wasn't sure what to make of that statement. But there were a million things running through her head so she thought nothing of the way Jon brought one of her hands to stroke his covered length, his hand leading her other hand to her mound. Very gently, he rubbed her finger against her clit and watched as her eyes fought so hard to stay open but eventually the pleasure was too much for her.

"That's it, Savvy. Make yourself feel good."

The only response she gave was a soft moan, her head gently lolling back as he continued to guide her towards pleasuring herself. He continued to coach her, forgetting completely about his erection and taking his hand away from hers so he could rub her thigh affectionately.

"Jon, I'm gonna-" She didn't get to finish that statement, Jon moving her hand and dipping his head in between her legs, to lap up her juices. More sultry moans left her mouth and he discovered that her mouth wasn't the only thing on her that tasted delicious.

"So good, Savvy." He praised before standing and pulling her to her feet. She followed along, not even caring that he was leading her up to the diving board. It took a second to get them situated the way Jon wanted, but once he slid into her waiting heat it was all worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Savannah was sitting on a crate in gorilla, adjusting the handcuff around her wrist and giving a tentative tug to test the waters. Jon, whom she was handcuffed to, gave her a look from where he stood in front of her, having to redo his belt since her tugging messed him up. An apologetic smile was flashed to her lover, and Jon gave a nod of forgiveness before redirecting his attention to his belt once again.

Colby watched the whole exchange with a small smile, but he still felt jealous. He and Leighla have never been able to silently communicate like that, and he wanted that with Savannah like Jon had. He knew that Savannah was interested in him, she wouldn't have been sexting him if she wasn't, but he didn't know why she was playing so damn hard to get. She and Jon weren't exclusive, so he really didn't understand what was holding her back. He could kind of understand it being their work and the storyline and all, but if she was able to manage what she had with Jon during the storyline then why couldn't she do the same with him?

"Are you sure that you're okay with being on the cage that long?" Stephanie asked, gently placing her hand on Savannah's shoulder. The younger McMahon only nodded, trying not to take her hatred for her brother-in-law out on her sister. "That's a long time to be stuck to the top of the cage."

"Well, if things start to go south I can always use the safety release." Savannah mumbled, glancing up at her sister. "I'm a trained professional, Steph."

"I never said that you weren't. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Yeah, you and that husband of yours have done a real good job of making me feel comfortable." The younger sister quipped, sliding off of the equipment crate and unintentionally dragging Jon's hand down again. Stephanie sighed, glancing around before her eyes locked back onto her sister.

"Paul is just-"

"Stressed?" Savannah cut her off, knowing exactly what Stephanie was going to say because this was what she always said. "He's been 'stressed' since October of two-thousand-three. But that's okay, Steph, it is."

"Savannah, I-"

"Save it." Was all the younger McMahon said as "Retaliation" started and Jon lifted her onto his shoulder like they had talked about. Colby could only stare ahead, in absolute shock that he just witnessed Savannah telling off Stephanie. He knew that there was tension between he two of them because of Paul, but he never would've thought that Stephanie had been using the same excuse for her husband for over ten years.

Stephanie only sighed, her eyes drifting to the monitors as Jon had Savannah climbing up the side of the cage with him. There were a couple times where one of them came close to falling, but eventually she was secured to the top of the cage and Jon was pacing the top of the cage, waiting for Colby to make his entrance with J&J security. She was crying out for her man, begging for him to save her from the lunatic fringe.

Honestly she'd rather be wrapped up in Jon's arms than Colby's at the moment, but she'd take whatever she could get. She couldn't believe Stephanie's nerve to continue to make the same excuse for her idiot husband repeatedly and actually expected her to continue to take the bullshit. She was damn near thirty and in no mood to take the immature bullshit of a grown man.

"I need you to start acting scared, Sav." Jon whispered in her ear as Colby's entrance theme started. Her gaze transfixed onto the tron, eyes portraying the hope that her knight in shining armor would come to save her.

"Seth, please!" Savannah cried, pulling against the handcuffs while she watched him come down the ramp. His eyes were on her, worry evident in his eyes, but Colby wasn't as worried about her safety as he was her head. Stephanie picked an extremely bad time to have that conversation with Savannah, and he knew that her mind being in the wrong place would have her safety in jeopardy.

"Savvy! I'm gonna get you down, baby!" He called his assurances up to her, shoving his case to Mercury before gripping the cage wall. He was grateful for the gloves, because that made everything flow so much faster and he was staring down the man that had kidnapped Savannah.

Dean was standing beside Savannah, gently stroking her cheek with the end of the kendo stick he had brought up to the roof with him.

"Tread lightly, Seth!"

"Don't touch her!"

Dean lunged for Seth, and Savannah did her best to look panicked as they rolled around on the steel roof. She honestly couldn't remember if this was planned or if they were making up for the fact that Colby rushed onto the cage, but once Noble and Mercury were up there to make it a three-on-one fight Savannah started tuning it all out while she laid on the steel. She couldn't stay on the cage for twenty five minutes. There was no way. So she got the bobby pin out of her hair and started fiddling with the lock of the cuff, making a show out of it until she finally just nudged the emergency release button with the pin before looking over just in time to see both men fall off the side of the cage and crash into the English and Spanish announce tables. That had her scrambling to the other side, so that she could stare down at their seemingly lifeless forms.

"Seth!?" She called down, terrified for his wellbeing. "Baby!?"

"Stay put, Miss McMahon. We'll get you down in a moment." Jamie spoke, and Savannah shook her head before swinging her legs over the side and beginning her descent down the Cell. She could hear Cole and Lawler yelling about how insane she was for coming down into the carnage, but she didn't care. She needed to know that her guys were alright and the stretchers weren't out yet even though they were supposed to have been.

"Seth?" She asked quietly, gently cupping his cheeks and leaning in close to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Golden." He whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him over the crowd and commentators. He was supposed to be faking unconsciousness, so she kissed his cheek, his forehead, and finally his lips before the EMTs pulled her away so they could put Seth on the stretcher. She felt arms around her and looked up to her sister, whose eyes were on The Authority's "chosen one". Her brother-in-law wasn't far behind, glaring down Ambrose until Savannah pulled away to walk with Seth's stretcher, then his eyes watched his wife follow behind the younger McMahon until he too followed along. They all walked with the stretcher until Ambrose was up and chasing down the stretcher that Seth was on.

Savannah's screams of terror could be heard around the arena, Hunter and Stephanie having to hold her back to keep her from running into the Cell structure with the two men.

Inwardly, Savannah was hating every second of this. She wasn't supposed to be reliant on any man, that was the whole point of her character and she'd be reminding her idiotic brother-in-law-

_Whoops, Executive VP of Talent Relations, Live Events, and Creative. _Savannah corrected herself in her head, absolutely hating that she and her siblings had to scratch and claw their ways into earning their positions but all he had to do was marry into the business and semi-retire. It was stupid and she hated it. She hated Paul. So much.

"Snap out of it, Sav." Stephanie requested, snapping her fingers in front of her little sister's face to bring her out of her thoughts. Blue-green eyes blinked rapidly in response and she looked to her sister while shaking Paul off of her.

"Keep your gorilla off of me." Savannah requested, smoothing down her shirt and taking a seat on the ramp. "You're both dismissed."

"Savannah-"

"I'm fine."

"She's fine, Steph. Let's go." Paul instructed, pulling his wife away from his sister-in-law and leading her up the ramp.

"What happened to you two?" Stephanie asked her husband once they were behind the curtain and he looked to her in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Savannah. You used to be so close and then something clicked in your heads that put you at each other's throats." She explained, taking a step back from her husband. "What happened?"

"She became a disrespectful little shit and I stopped caring about her feelings."

"That's a damn lie. She had nothing but respect for you and you pushed her away. Why?"

"Because I had to, Steph. You can't run a multi-million dollar industry by yourself and Savannah was going down that path. I needed to be there, too, and I wasn't getting that by being her friend." Paul explained, gently rubbing his wife's side. Stephanie only nodded, still upset but needing to end their discussion so she could watch Savannah on the monitors.

* * *

><p><p>

Colby couldn't sleep. He had the biggest match of his career so far and the crowd loved it- more importantly, Savannah loved it-, and he was exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep. Leighla was fast asleep on her side of the bed, her back was to him which bothered him too. They didn't even cuddle anymore.

Maybe that was why.

When he was with Savannah she cuddled him shamelessly, clinging to him as if he was going to leave in the middle of the night. Her cuddling helped him sleep like a baby, making him feel wanted and needed- loved, even. He didn't want Leighla in bed with him, he wanted Savannah. But wanting a woman you've only known for a couple weeks in your bed rather than your own fiancé was wrong. So wrong. But he was trying to find his way out, and what Leighla didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

So he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent a simple text to the woman across the hall, hoping that she was awake to see it. Not even a minute later, his phone vibrated in his hand and he read the text with a smile.

'_Yeah, I'm up. Why?'_

_'Because I can't sleep and I think it's because I'm missing you in bed.'_

_'Wanna come cuddle with me for a while?'_

_'I'll be right over.'_ Colby sent his assurance, slowly getting out of bed and pulling on his pajama pants. He didn't worry about his underwear because he didn't think that he'd be getting lucky tonight, and slipped from the room to see Savannah waiting for him in the doorway wearing a silky looking robe that only went to her mid thigh. She looked delicious, in his honest opinion, and he couldn't wait to see what was under it.

"Are you coming in, or staring at me?" Savannah asked, smirk on her face as Colby met her gaze and slowly stepped towards her. His hands found her hips and his forehead rest on hers, staring into her beautiful blue-green eyes. She looked genuinely happy to be in his arms, which is something Leighla never had these days, and that made the man smile.

"I'd honestly rather do both, sweetheart." He whispered, guiding her back a couple steps before kissing her softly.

"You're going to drive me nuts, Lopez." Savannah whispered, pressing her lips to his, giving a slight yelp when Colby lifted her into his arms without warning and carried her into the room, gently kicking the door shut behind him while carrying her into bed. "How are you even walking?"

"Fuck, I dunno." He admitted, laying her down in the large bed and cuddling into her. His head rest on her chest, her fingers combing through his hair as she held him close to her. She wasn't going to tell him that Jon had just left, because that would kill the moment and she wanted this moment to last for some reason. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Colby."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly, hoping that he didn't cross any lines. Savannah simply nodded, small smile on her face as she continued to pet his head. "Are you and Jon like an item?"

"No. He won't let us become more than what we are."

"Why?"

"Because, right now, his career comes first and he doesn't want to disappoint me."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want people thinking that the only reason he's getting pushed is because of your influence." Colby suggested, knowing how Jon's mind worked. He also wanted to have Savannah doubting Jon so that way it was easier for her to quit the blonde and move on to him.

"Jon's not like that." Savannah whispered, kissing the top of Colby's head. She certainly hoped that Jon wasn't like that.

"Do you sleep with other people?"

"There have been a couple instances, but those were years ago. Jon and I are kind of exclusive right now."

"Why do you wait for him?"

"Nobody said anything about waiting for him, Colby."

"But still, almost ten years and he's shown little to no commitment to you. Yet, you still stay practically committed to him. Why?"

"Because he's my best friend. He knows me better than my own family, and we've been saving each other's lives since we met. That's something I wouldn't trade for the world."

"What if somebody was willing to show commitment to you?"

"Who?" Savannah asked, looking down at Colby to see that his eyes were closed and that he had a contented smile on his face.

"Me, sweetheart."

"Colby, I don't know what to say."

"I'm not expecting an answer from you tonight, Savannah." Colby stated, sitting up so he could face her. His hands gently grasped hers, his thumbs caressing her soft skin while he waiting for her to make eye contact with him. After a couple short moments, blue-green looked up into brown and he smiled as he moved one hand up to cup her cheek. "I just want you to think about it."

"Alright." She whispered, leaning up into him so that their noses brushed. "I just don't want to disappoint anybody."

"I want you to do what will make you happy. If you're happy, then I'll be happy."

"You barely know me, Colby. How does that work?"

"I dunno. But I feel things for you, Savannah, I do."

"Colby, you know that we can't-"

"I don't think I can wait much longer, and our storyline looks like it's going to be a longtime thing." He interrupted, seeing the conflict in her eyes and hating the fact that he had put that in her. But he needed her, and needed to know where he stood before he broke things off with Leighla. He wasn't good at being single, and didn't want to be single at this point in his life. His partying days were over, and he just wanted to come home to the woman he loved every week and provide for her every want and need. He thought that was Leighla, but he was proven wrong when he learned about her cheating on him while he was on the road.

"Are you okay, Colby?" Savannah asked, moving her hands to cup his cheeks. Colby blinked a couple times to better focus on the beauty in front of him, smiling and pecking her lips.

"I'm alright. I just want to settle down, Savannah. I don't want to party, I want to love and cuddle you."

"I'm touched that you want that with me, Colby, I really am."

"But?" He asked, knowing that there was a "but" coming. There always was.

"But, I can't let go of Jon." Savannah whispered, knowing that she couldn't quit Jon cold turkey even though he'd probably encourage her to be in a relationship with Colby. Colby could give her what she wanted without holding back because of an irrational fear of disappointing her. "It wouldn't be fair to either of you."

"You don't have to."

"What?" Now she was confused. Colby wanted her, all of her, but she didn't have to give up Jon? There had to be some kind of catch because she wasn't that lucky.

"I told you on that first night that I didn't want to rush anything with you and I meant it. Jon can give you all the sex he wants, but I want to give you what he feels that he can't at this point in his career." Colby explained, stroking her cheek. He could see all the confusion in her eyes and could understand why she was confused, but he needed her. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for him to have all of her when she couldn't have all of him just yet. "Just think about it, sweetheart."

"I will." Savannah mumbled, kissing him with purpose and smiling when he guided her to lay down.

"You're so beautiful, Savannah." Colby whispered, gently brushing his nose against hers in a sweet Eskimo kiss that had her blushing. "If I could make you blush every day for the rest of my life, I'd die a happy man."

"We're supposed to be asleep."

"We're getting there, Sav." He assured, laying down beside her and resting his head on her stomach. "You should take off this robe, if we can even call it that."

"I shouldn't."

"Are you naked?"

"I'm in underwear." Savannah spoke, almost bashful, and Colby couldn't help but pull at the strings of her robe and push it open so he could get a good look at her skin. Evenly sun-kissed skin, and he caught sight of a tattoo on her ribs. His fingers lightly ghosted across what he could access and she stifled a giggle, alerting Colby that she was ticklish.

"What's it say?"

"'Except for me and my monkey'."

"I know that's The Beatles, but what's the story behind it?" Colby asked, looking to his future girlfriend with a small smile as he continued to gently caress her skin.

"It's a Jon story, so I don't know that you want to hear it."

"I really do. Jon obviously means a lot to you, and I want to try to understand it."

"It was our third meetup ever, and I was sitting on a swing at some playground while he was on the jungle gym thing and he was swinging upside down like a monkey. He was drunk and singing the song and I ended up calling him my monkey man for about six months." Savannah gave the short explanation, not wanting to tell Colby that the quote had about the same meaning to her and Jon as it did to John Lennon and Yoko Ono. It was no secret to Savannah that Jon loved her, and she loved him. She couldn't let Colby in on that until she and Jon talked about Colby's proposition in-depth.

Colby only nodded, gently kissing her skin and nuzzling close to her. He could feel her tensing beneath him despite her fingers carding through his hair delicately. She was soothing him into a sleep of sorts, and he was grateful for it. He was exhausted, and he needed the sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Colby woke up alone in Savannah's bed and frowned, looking around the hotel room from his spot in her bed. He sat up slowly, still surveying his surroundings, the rising sun catching his eye through the window. The only light in the room was coming from the Dallas sun and he felt where she had been sleeping beneath him and smiled upon feeling how warm it still was. A hand rose to scratch at his beard while he pondered his next move, knowing that he had to get back to his room before Leighla woke up but not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to Savannah. He had to feel those soft lips on his one last time before dealing with his, hopefully, soon-to-be ex fiancée for the next two weeks.

He gingerly eased himself out of bed, stiff and sore limbs screaming their protests at him throughout the whole process and he let out a small string of curses at how badly he was actually hurting. But it was the match to watch last night and a main event to remember, which made it all worth it. The way Savannah kissed him as he made it out of the cage made it twice as worth it, if he had to be honest. She looked so happy and proud and relieved all at the same time, it was almost as if her sister hadn't pissed her off right before they went out there.

Savannah watched as Colby stood in place, staring out into space as he rubbed his side, completely oblivious to her presence. She couldn't believe that he was on his feet, let alone just standing and staring at nothing. There was no way that he was completely healthy after that match, and she knew that he wasn't. But she knew that he was tougher than most men, and admired that toughness to an extent. But him just standing and staring was honestly starting to weird her out.

She cleared her throat, startling the man she shared her bed with and bringing his attention to her. She knew that she probably should have put on more than just a lacy pink bra and panties that matched, but it was her hotel room and she wanted to walk around in her underwear. She slowly stepped towards him, small smile on her face as she began guiding him back to sitting on the messy bed. His already present morning erection was becoming a bit more prominent and she had half a mind to take care of it, but thought better of it as she moved to sit on her knees behind him.

Soft hands came to rest on his tanned shoulders, gently kneading at his muscles and trying her best to make him feel better. They worked down to his upper arms, her body shifting to press against his back so she had better access to his body. A whispered command into his ear had Colby scrambling to undo the drawstring of his pajama pants so he could free his erection, Savannah watching over his shoulder with a smile as she continued to massage his forearms and began working her way back up his arms to his shoulders. From there her hands slid down to his pecs, gently massaging and making sure to play with his nipples while he continued to fist his length. She got the response she was looking for, a soft groan that practically oozed sex escaping his lips while his eyes shut and the grip on his length got just a bit tighter.

Colby felt like his body was being ignited into flames by her touch. Everywhere her hands went spread warmth throughout his body and sent signals straight his erection. She'd whisper a couple words of encouragement or direction every so often, but for the most part the room was silent save for his groans of pleasure, even those were being stifled by the young man trying so hard not to spoil the moment that he was having with Savannah. He was a lucky guy, and he knew this well. Not everybody got to jerk off to the mental image of Savannah McMahon with her half naked body pressed against their back, her hands on their abs and gradually drifting lower, and her lips by their ear whispering seductively to them. In Colby's opinion it was a miracle that he'd lasted this long.

Savannah could tell by Colby's quickened pace that he was close and smirked, bringing her hands up from his hips and back to his pecs. She held him close to her, still watching with interest as he continued to fist his length.

"Are you going to cum?" She whispered into his ear, gently kissing his cheek when he nodded his confirmation. "Cum for me, Colby."

When his head tilted back against her, Savannah claimed his mouth in a kiss to muffle the groan that escaped his lips as spurt after spurt of his cum began to cover his hand. She couldn't help but smile at how close they had become in just that intimate moment, continuing to rub his chest as he took a moment to breathe. But in her head she knew that she couldn't tell Jon about this because he would flip his lid over it despite her not making any sexual contact with Colby.

"I wasn't expecting that." Colby spoke softly, looking up at Savannah with a small smile. The smile was returned, Savannah kissing his head gently as she continued to hold him close to her. "I should go clean up."

"Yeah."

"Did you want to hit the gym with me later?" Colby asked as Savannah let him go, turning and kissing her head before making his way into the bathroom.

"Sure. Just text me where and what time and I'll meet you there."

"How about you be ready to go in twenty minutes?" He called from the bathroom and Savannah nodded with a small smile, laying back against the mattress. She wasn't going to have time to give herself release like she wanted to, but that was okay. She'd hunt down Jon later and push his buttons so he'd fuck her into submission. "Savannah?"

"Hm?" She hummed, lifting her head to look up at him.

"Twenty minutes?"

"I nodded." She giggled, loving the way he chuckled at her.

"I can't see you nod through the wall." Colby scolded playfully, launching himself back onto the bed and pulling her into him. "I don't wanna leave even though I'm gonna see you again shortly."

"I don't want you to leave either, Casanova."

* * *

><p><p>

Jon found Savannah talking to Sandra, one of the costume designers for the WWE. From the back, it didn't look like anything was going on, but he quickly learned that she was getting her measurements taken for new ring gear. This worried him because the divas on the main roster all sucked save for AJ and Natalya, and he really didn't want his princess getting hurt out there. That would be so very bad for a lot of different people.

"Oh, Jon, I'm glad you're here." Savannah stated, placing her hand on his shoulder with a smile. "How short should my shorts be to still be classy but still have sex appeal?"

"They should go to your knees." He joked, earning a playful seat to his chest as she giggled. "But seriously, maybe your ankles."

"Come on, Jon. Pants are so lame."

"But they'd be unique because nobody else wears full pants out there."

"Because nobody in the audience wants to see that." Savannah deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Sandra as the older woman continued to sketch out Savannah's gear. From what he saw it looked like her old gear, just a bit skimpier. But he certainly wasn't complaining. "Be serious."

And so Jon knelt down beside her, looking at her legs with interest before drawing an invisible line on her thigh. Sandra quickly took her measuring tape and started it where she and Savannah had already decided the waistband would be and pulled it down to Jon's fingers, humming her approval before writing it down and giving her thanks to the Ohioan.

"You're getting in the ring?"

"It's what my dad wants and you know I can't say no to him." Savannah explained before giving her thanks to Sandra and hugging the older woman, her hand subconsciously slipping into Jon's and letting him guide her away.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" Savannah asked, looking up at her beau with confusion in her eyes. She'd never seen him look so angry before, especially with her. People around her or events relating to her, yeah, but never directly at her. "Jon?"

He said nothing, but continued to lead her out of the arena and to where his rental car was parked. She didn't know what exactly she was supposed to do, but got into the passenger's seat when he opened the door for her. She knew that he wasn't going to be driving off with her, because Renee's stuff was still in the car and Jon wouldn't leave her hanging like that.

"What's up with you, Jon?" Savannah asked, leaning against the passenger's side door so she could look at the blonde. Even obviously pissed off at her, he was still so handsome and it drove her nuts.

"I thought we had an agreement." Was all he said, trying to keep control of his temper. She appreciated that, but she wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"I was going to pick you up for some gym time this morning and I saw Colby leaving your room. I thought we had agreed to discuss fucking other people before we went off and did it?" Jon stated, making Savannah pinch the bridge of her nose. Of course he saw Colby leaving. Why wouldn't he have? And of course he jumped to the conclusion that they had sex.

"We didn't have sex."

"Then why was he there?"

"Because he was lonely and wanted to get to know me better." Savannah assumed, trying her best to sound confident. If she didn't, then Jon would be all over her case about not even knowing why Colby wanted to be with her in the middle of the night. "Why does it even matter if we didn't have sex? You're not my boyfriend."

"I might as well be."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Savannah groaned, propping her elbow on the door and resting her head in her palm. "Three years ago you said I should be looking into other options because what we have may never get truly serious and committed. Yet whenever I do, you get fucking pissed off at me. It's not fair to me, Jon."

"Fair? You think I like tormenting myself like this, Savannah? I fucking love you, you know this. But I have to push that aside to protect you-"

"Protect me from what, Jon?" She demanded to know, sitting up straighter so she could look him in the eye. "You can't use that excuse repeatedly without backing the shit up!"

"Myself, Savannah!" Jon shouted, startling her and himself as his hands gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to get a hold of his emotions. "I don't want to ever hurt you or let you down like I've been let down and hurt."

"You're so full of shit, Jon." Savannah muttered, looking down at her lap with a sad mile "You're not trying to protect me from anything, you're only trying to protect yourself."

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing and was more than just pissed that she could say they to him. Sure, it was partially true, but that didn't give her the right to point it out. So he decided to deal with it the only way he knew how, tilting her chin up and claiming her mouth in a kiss. Savannah, like always, responded full force and managed to match his energy as she gave a futile attempt at dominating her lover. An unspoken demand as they parted had Savannah climbing over the center console of the rental, Jon locking the doors before following her over and kissing her once again. Her hands went straight to his belt and he just worked to hold himself up as she pushed his jeans and briefs down as far as he could get them while he continued to dominate her mouth, gently biting her lip to let her know that he was the boss this time. Little did he know that this was what she wanted out of him in the first place and was exactly why she made that last comment. Jon didn't yell at her when she pissed him off, he just fucked her.

"How should I punish you, princess?" Jon asked, pressing his erection into her still covered heat. "Do I just fuck that pretty little mouth or should I fuck you so hard that you bruise."

"I like the second one." She stated, knowing that it would further piss him off.

"Or I could fuck that little ass without any prep or lube." He suggested, wiping the smirk off of her face while he sat up a bit to pull down her jeans. He took that moment to turn her into her stomach, Savannah cooperating to make whatever "punishment" he chose easier on her. "I'm not that mean, princess, you know that."

"Can you just fuck me, Mox?" She asked, knowing that pulling that out of him would get her the release that she so desired.

She was rewarded by him sliding into her heat without even bothering to check if she was wet. It hurt a bit, but she was so turned on that it wasn't even an issue for her. She couldn't help but moan, but quickly buried her face into the seat to muffle it as Jon had his way with her. She felt the all too familiar feeling of his thumb pushing passed her tight ring, telling her that he planned on fucking her ass in this adventure.

"I don't have a condom, so I'm gonna cum in this nice little ass."

"Please, Jon." She begged, pushing back against him and earning a smack to her ass as punishment.

"You're coming to Vegas this week, princess."

"I have to bring..." Savannah trailed off, the quick and rough pace of Jon's thrusts making her lose her train of thought. But he knew that she was talking about Sherri and nodded his understanding.

"I know, princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Jon was cleaning his apartment for an extremely important reason and something he didn't think he'd ever do. Savannah was coming to spend their days off at his place instead of the other way around and he was actually excited about it. They made plenty of plans on how to spend the three days together, and he couldn't wait to properly show Savannah around his new home. He even got food and water bowls, a litter box, and a cat tree for Sherri to feel at home with because he knew just what the cat meant to Savannah.

"Knock knock." Savannah sang from the doorway, laughing when Jon jumped from his vacuuming to look at her.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Don't worry, babe. Nobody is going to know about you cleaning your apartment for us." She jokingly assured, shutting the door behind her and bringing her bags in as he shut off the vacuum. "Looks good in here."

"Thanks. I've been at it all day."

"You really didn't have to, Jon." She spoke softly, smiling when he pulled her into his arms.

"I wanted to, princess."

"I'm really looking forward to being here and actually looking around Vegas."

"Being fucked all over my apartment wasn't great?" Jon asked with a smirk, nuzzling into her neck as she reached over to open Sherri's carrier. "I thought it was phenomenal."

"It was, but I need to let my inner tourist out every now and then." She explained, smiling up at him when he kissed her forehead.

"Cheesy shirts?"

"Hats and magnets, too." She spoke with a small giggle, snuggling into his embrace. She hadn't been able to talk to him since he fucked her senseless after her cuddle session with Colby and it bothered the hell out of her because she couldn't make eye contact with her on-screen boyfriend and needed to now that they were going into Survivor Series.

"You okay?"

"I need to talk to you about something, but not right now."

"What's it about?"

"Colby."

Just the one word had him bristling. What part of "stay away from Savannah since you're already engaged" didn't that two-toned prick understand? Colby was his best friend, his brother, and Jon really didn't want to punch the man in the face for getting Savannah hurt. But he would, because Savannah honestly meant more to him than Colby did.

"Why can't we have this talk now and just get it over with?"

"Because I'm afraid that it'll put you in a mood and I don't want to ruin our little vacation."

"Our vacation?" He questioned, seeing the small smile on her face return. But she didn't say anything, only pressing her lips to his in what was the first kiss of many during their three days together.

"Mhm. Now, are we absconding to the bed or watching bad tv before dinner?" Savannah asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and using him to hold her up as she leaned back.

"Actually, we're going out on an adventure."

"Adventure?"

"We're going to explore the strip, princess."

"Isn't it better at night?"

"More dangerous, too. I'll get you all dressed up and take you out tomorrow night. Today we're going to just be tourists."

"And tomorrow we're working out in the desert?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jon confirmed, relishing in the curve of her pink lips. She was relaxed and happy in his apartment, in his arms, and he was glad that he could provide this for her. "Did you bring a Lana CD?"

"I brought Ultraviolence, since you've probably heard Born To Die enough times that you'll scream if you have to sit through it again." Savannah informed, leaning up to kiss his dimpled cheek. "But I thought you didn't like her so I was a bit confused as to why you wanted me to bring one."

"I never said that I didn't like her. I would listen to a plethora of other things before her, but not once did I ever say that I didn't like her."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I like hearing you sing along with her." He explained simply, loving the fact that he made her blush. "Bashful today, aren't we?"

"Hush." She whispered, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Am I well dressed for tourism?"

"Let's see." Jon mused, holding her back at arm's length to get a good look at her. She took his advice by dressing in thinner clothes, wearing only leggings and a white tshirt under a simple maroon zip-up hoodie with some vans that matched. "Isn't that mine?"

"You gave it to me after you shrunk it because you wanted to be independent."

"That's right. Looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"Do I get the Good seal of approval?" Savannah asked, looking up to her host through her eyelashes.

"And then some." He whispered huskily as he pulled her in close so he could capture her lips in a kiss. Savannah, like always, couldn't help but melt in his arms and let him have his way with her. "As much as I'd love to strip you down and take you on the kitchen counter, I've got to put on shoes and take your bags to my bedroom."

"Did you ever get a shoe rack like I suggested?" Savannah asked, still breathless by his kiss. Jon only nodded, proud smirk on his face, as he pulled her along to the one bedroom of his apartment. Savannah sat on his bed, smiling when she saw the cat bed off to the side that Sherri had already made her home. "You didn't have to furnish your home for her."

"Ms. Martel is our love child, Sav. I was there when you got her and I like the little shit. She knows that when we're having sex that she needs to not be around."

"You're so terrible." Savannah giggled, watching him as he slipped into shoes and let him pull her to her feet. "But thank you."

"There were no thanks needed, but you're welcome." Jon stated before patting around her pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you have no forms of money on you at all."

"They're all in my suitcase."

"Don't lie to me, Sav." Jon warned, bringing a smile onto her face as she shook her head.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked, only to be answered by his deadpan stare and confirmation that she would. But she wasn't telling him about her emergency card hidden in her phone case because she didn't want him to take it from her. "Let's go, monkey man."

"It's been years since you've called me that."

"What better time to start up again?" Savannah teased, jumping into Jon's arms and letting him carry her out of the apartment. He managed to lock the door behind them without having to set her down, but set her on her feet while they waited for the elevator.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm not really hungry."

"Alright. When you do get hungry, let me know."

* * *

><p>"I always do." She commented as they stepped onto the elevator, smiling when he placed a gentle kiss to her temple before pushing the button for the lobby.<p>

"Let's go again." Savannah requested as they walked away from the Stratosphere Tower. Jon only shook his head with a chuckle, pulling her into his side while smoothing down her hair.

"Five times is enough, princess. Besides, we can't be tourists and do one thing all day." Jon reasoned, gently guiding her away from what had her screaming in pure joy. "We'll do tshirts and hats and magnets on our way back."

"Fine. Can I be fed now?"

"Yeah. Cheap and easy or fancy?"

"Cheap and easy, please." Savannah requested, looking up at her beau. He did so much for her and was always only trying to protect her and, yet, she found herself in the arms of another man. She was a whore. A rich and classy whore. She felt guilty, and really hoped that he didn't hate her when she finally told him about Colby's proposition.

Jon noticed Savannah's slight change in demeanor and inwardly sighed. She always found some way to bum herself out because, somewhere in her head, she decided that she didn't deserve to be happy for extended periods of time. He knew it would come eventually and wasn't let down.

"So tonight we're talking about Colby before we have mind blowing sex." He suggested as they sat down in a diner and she sighed, but nodded her approval. "Why are you bummed now?"

"I'm a terrible person, Jon." Savannah spoke softly, propping her chin up on her elbow as her blue-green eyes examined her lover's confused face. "You deserve better."

"I don't deserve you at all, Savannah. You're much too good for me." Jon stated, taking her free hand in his. "But this is an apartment discussion, sweetheart."

"You're right. I'm sorry for being a killjoy."

"No worries. It was only for a moment." He commented, smiling at the waiter when he brought their food. "Thanks, man."

They ate in a comfortable silence, Savannah happy to be with Jon without them being upset with each other and Jon was just happy to be with her. They were in public, too, which just added to the fact that they were practically an item. He knew that all he really had to do was tell her that he wanted to give being in an actual public relationship a try, and she'd go for it, but he was terrified of hurting her and that held him back. What he didn't understand was that him holding back was actually hurting Savannah because, even though she knew the reason, somewhere in her head she feared that it was her last name keeping him from exploring a public relationship with her.

* * *

><p>"So, what about Colby?" Jon asked after they had dinner and were cuddling on the couch with one of those spoof movies ready to be started. Savannah only sighed, looking up at him in a silent request to have that conversation later. She didn't want to potentially ruin their relationship so soon in the evening. "I'm not pushing this away anymore, Savannah."<p>

"He wants to give me what you won't." She stated simply, her eyes never leaving his as she spoke. Jon looked confused for a moment, until it finally sunk in what she had said.

"He wants to give you what I can't? Like a public relationship?"

"Yeah. He said that he wanted all of me, but he didn't want to rush things so he'd handle he emotional and public stuff while you handled the sex."

"So he wants me to share you with him like some shiny toy in the sandbox?" Jon asked, in disbelief at what he was hearing. Colby had a lot of nerve to even suggest such a bullshit idea while he was still engaged.

"I get that you're possessive, Jon, but is it really such a bad thing that somebody else wants to make me happy?"

"He's going to hurt you, Savannah, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"I think I can handle myself, Jon." She defended herself, sitting up straighter to gain better eye contact. "Or is there something I should know?"

"No, Sav. I just feel like we've got something good going here, and Colby isn't going to fit into what we have."

"How so?" Savannah asked, unable to fight back the smile that creeped onto her face when he pulled her to straddle his lap. Jon just did things to her, indescribable things.

"Colby can't make you smile by just holding your hand, princess." Jon stated confidently, gently massaging her side while his free hand clasped hers gently. Savannah intertwined their fingers together, smiling as she kissed his knuckles. "Colby won't be able to just look at you and know exactly what you need."

"And you can?"

"I'm the only person on this planet that'll put up with you picking fights because you need to get some steam off through rough fucking like you did on Monday."

"You won't yell at me so I can have a good reason to yell at you to get off in that way." She admitted quietly, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing the corner of his lips. Jon held her close, relishing in the feel of her pressed against him. "Sometimes I just need to be yelled at."

"Or fucked into submission. Honestly, I prefer the second one."

"Why? Other than the obvious reason."

"You should never be afraid of me, Savannah."

"Don't I ever piss you off to the point where you want to scream at me?" She asked, looking him in the eye to make sure that he was honest with her.

"All the fucking time. You're the reason why I broke a punching bag in the hotel gym three months ago."

"So am I the reason why you're built like a fucking god?"

"Damn right you are." Jon confirmed, pulling her into a kiss. It was then that he decided that he was done talking and laid her down on the couch, his hand already pulling down her leggings while keeping his other hand intwined with hers. "Colby can't make love to you like I do, either, princess."

* * *

><p>Savannah didn't remember exactly how many times she and Jon went at it, but she knew that she loved every moment of it and knew exactly why she needed Jon in her life. He was the yin to her yang, and gave her what she needed when she needed it with minimal complaint.<p>

As happy as she was wrapped up in Jon's arms, she needed air. So she gently pulled away from her lover and stood, stretching out her limbs before making her way to his closet in search of a dress shirt. Pulling the silky black fabric onto her body, she watched as Jon adjusted himself to lay on his side beneath the covers while she buttoned three of the middle buttons. He looked so peaceful and she wanted to touch him, but he was such a light sleeper when he slept on his side that her just barely brushing against him would wake him up and she couldn't rob him of his sleep. Not on his days off.

Is any day really a day off for him? Savannah asked herself, pondering the amount of time he spent working on his body to keep himself in top shape. He was so dedicated to his craft and it always amazed the McMahon. She admired him for his dedication to her family's business and that would never change even though it was that dedication keeping him from being with her like they both wanted.

Making her way into the kitchen, Savannah put on a pot of coffee because she knew that Jon would be up soon. The man couldn't stay asleep unless he had gotten wasted the night before. She then took her cup of coffee and wandered out onto the balcony, admiring the way the city sparkled even though the sun had barely started its ascent into the sky. Las Vegas was absolutely breathtaking no matter what time of day and it drove her absolutely nuts that she almost loved it as much as her beloved San Francisco. What drove her nuttier was the fact that she'd be willing to give up San Francisco for Las Vegas if Jon asked her to. She wasn't ever supposed to be willing to give up her city for a man. That wasn't how her life was supposed to go.

"You should be in bed, princess." Jon spoke into her ear, pulling her back into his arms. "It's chilly out here, Sav, come back to my big warm bed."

"So I can lay in your big warm arms and go back to sleep?"

"Yes, actually."

"I thought you wanted to work out in the desert?"

"I'm tired, princess. I wanna sleep the day away with my girl before I take her out to a fancy private dinner."

"You don't have to do that, Jon."

"I'm actually really tired, Sav."

"I meant dinner, you doof." Savannah spoke with a grin, feeling him kiss her head. "I'd be just fine staying in with you."

"You deserve-"

"I'm a classy whore, Jon. I don't deserve anything from you."

"You're such a fucking idiot." He whispered, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he let out a yawn. "We will discuss that later. Bedtime, young lady."

Savannah didn't say another word, letting Jon pry away her coffee mug and finish it off before pulling her back to the bedroom. The mug was placed on the nightstand before Jon stripped Savannah of his shirt and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She let him position them and eventually snuggled into his chest while trying not to think about how right it felt. Jon may have been her everything, but she knew that there could be a space in her life for Colby.

"Love you, princess."

"Love you, too, monkey."

* * *

><p>"So, you're a classy whore?" Jon asked from where he sat across from Savannah on the couch. She shifted uncomfortably, pulling her knees up to her chest as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "You're going to screw up that sexy lip gloss."<p>

"I have almost everything I want in you and yet I still have Colby on the side kinda and-"

"I told you to explore other options, Savannah, and you're right. I haven't been fair to you and I'm sorry." Jon cut her off, scooting closer to her and taking her hands in his. "But you're not a whore. If anybody is a whore, it's Colby."

"How so?"

"I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you this, because it's really not my place to but I can tell that he won't be any time soon."

"What, is he gay or something?"

"He's engaged, Sav."

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you."


	11. Chapter 11

Savannah walked into the arena Monday afternoon with a eerily calm composure. This, naturally, had everyone who knew her well extremely concerned. Usually she was trying to busy herself with something or someone, but not today. Today found her sitting in her office for the night, typing away on her laptop and avoiding anything and anyone that was directly involved with Colby Lopez in anyway. When Jon was sitting in there with her, she was sitting in his lap and listening to sad Lana Del Rey songs. With the twins, she was watching wedding proposals gone wrong on YouTube. When John and Randy went to check on her, she was watching the 2010 Royal Rumble with a pout on her face as she wrote out a rough draft of who would be competing in the 2015 Rumble.

"Alright, Sav. What's wrong?" John asked, shutting the door behind Randy and putting a chair up to block it so nobody intervened.

"Have you ever felt like you're just not meant to be happy?" She asked, not looking up at the two men she considered brothers but instead looking to her calendar to make sure that Taylor Rotunda's foot injury would be cleared by the Rumble match. A nod and scribbles on her notepad followed and Randy looked to see that she was missing a couple big names on that list.

"What about John and I?"

"John will be fighting that overpaid, never around, fuckface for the title."

"And myself?"

"Aren't you going to be filming a movie soon, Randal?" Savannah asked, looking up into the blue eyes that showed just how worried about her that he was.

"I should be back in time. Filming is supposed to end around Christmastime."

"Surprise entrant?"

"Make that crowd pop." He spoke with a small smile, rubbing her back supportively while she jotted down her notes.

"Can we get back on topic?" John asked, earning an apologetic shrug from Randy and a sigh from Savannah. "What's going on, shorty?"

"I fucking hate myself for letting it get so serious." The McMahon stated, fighting back tears as she rest her chin in her palm.

"With Ambrose?" Randy questioned, watching as Savannah shook her head in response.

"Rollins. He's fucking engaged, and didn't tell me that he was engaged. He wanted me to be his side whore, and I didn't even realize it until Jon told me that he was engaged."

"Wait, Sav. What?"

"I'm a fucking whore. And if that poor woman finds out that he was trying to romance me she's going to think I'm trying to be a home wrecker and I'm not." She was crying now, and both men felt their hearts break for her. She had started to fall for a guy again, and once again her heart was broken. This was a messy one, too, since they worked so closely together. "I should just go die. I feel like everyone would be happier."

"Don't say shit like that, Savannah." Randy warned, forcing her to look up at him and John.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. You are loved by so many people around here."

"You have nieces and nephews who look up to you. Family, friends, Ambrose. They all care."

"You can take family off that list. Paul and Steph don't give two fucks about me and you both know it. None of them do."

"Sav-"

"No, Randy! If any of them cared, they wouldn't let that big nosed asshole talk shit to and about me like he does! I'm tired of it!" Savannah shouted, standing from her seat and slamming her laptop shut. "I'm fucking done being the person that gets shit on! The only person who I know actually loves me can't even be with me because he's afraid of what it'll do to his career! Do you know how much that stings!?"

Neither man knew what to say, because she had a valid point. Neither man understood how it felt to be in her position and neither man envied her, either. She was hurting, and hurting badly for her to combust at work. This wasn't her, and it hurt both men to see her like this.

"C'mere, Sav." John spoke softly, gently pulling the emotionally wounded woman into his arms so he could rub her back. "You're okay, shorty."

"I'm not okay, John." She argued, pushing away from him. "I'm never okay. I just act like it."

"Nobody should have to pretend to be happy, Sav." Randy stated, petting her hair.

"But I do because if I ever look or act less than a hundred percent I have somebody asking me what I've done to be unhappy."

* * *

><p>Colby was confused when Savannah refused to say anything to him while they stood in gorilla together. Paul made a PMS joke, which had her rolling her eyes and typing away on her phone- probably texting Jon about how pissed she was. Even while they were in the ring together, she kept her distance to the best of her ability while still staying in character and it drove him crazy. He thought that she wanted to be with him, so why was she being so distant?<p>

Once they were back behind the curtain, Savannah stalked off and Colby couldn't help but run after her. The look on her face was one of pure anger when she looked up at him and was made even clearer when she pulled him into her office.

"You, Colby Lopez are a despicable human being and I hope to never speak to you for personal reasons ever again." She stated, turning away from him so she could pack up her things.

"Savannah, what's wrong?"

"The audacity of you to even ask what's wrong is just- ugh. You don't even know that you're caught in a lie. Your poor fiancé doesn't even know."

"That!? Leighla and I are separating as we speak." That was a lie, but Savannah didn't know that and Colby was already planning to corner Jon and ask why he felt the need to ruin his life.

"Since when?"

"This morning, but she's been cheating on me for the last four months and I just finally confronted her about it." That was true, but Leighla wanted to work on their relationship before calling it quits. But Savannah didn't need to know that.

"Oh, but you still lied to me and were unfaithful and I just- I can't deal with that right now Colby."

"I get that, sweetheart. I do. But are you really leaving?"

"Short hiatus. I need to figure myself out." She spoke honestly, coming to face him. The fury was still evident in her eyes although her face had relaxed, and he knew that he was to tread lightly. "Just leave me alone for a while, Colby. When I'm ready to deal with you, I will."

"Alright, Savannah." Colby agreed, leaning in to kiss her but she stepped around him and opened the door. "Sorry."

"I'm not." She spoke softly before heading down the hall. Colby could only watch her leave, not even knowing that she was in tears as she walked. Savannah was absolutely devastated and pissed off and it just wasn't her day. But she was going to make it better somehow.

"You leaving, Sav?" Jon asked and she nodded, letting him pull her into a hug. "Drive safe, princess. I'll be with you on Tuesday."

"If I make it to Tuesday, Jon." Savannah whispered, heating Paul calling for her down the hall. It was more like yelling at her for already writing herself off of television without gaining his approval(which was something she didn't need since she was his boss), and he called her a few unsavory names. "I fucking hate that piece of shit excuse for human life."

"Me too, Sav. Just ignore him. Thanksgiving in the desert?"

"Definitely. Love you."

"Love you, too." Jon whispered, kissing the top of her head before ushering her out the door just before Paul reached them.

"She's going home?"

"Yeah. She's had a really bad migraine that just won't leave her alone and the crowds weren't helping." Jon lied, knowing that he couldn't give Paul any sort of baggage to throw in her face later.

"Can you just date her so I can stop worrying about men around here coming onto her?"

"What?"

"Yeah. She walks around in her little outfits and, as good as she looks, it worries me." Paul explained, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Guys around here are animals."

"Tell me about it."

"Make what you guys have official, and you get a bigger push."

"I'm not going to let you bribe me, Levesque. I don't want to get pushed because I'm with her, I want to be pushed because I'm over with the crowd. That's why we aren't together now and she understands that."

"Is that why she stopped writing for The Shield?"

"Because I asked her to. I'd love to chat about her more, but I've got a promo."

"Right, yeah, go do that."


End file.
